Pangeran Tukang Tidur dan Juliet
by chenchuuu
Summary: Kelas 3A dan 3E terpaksa main drama bersama dalam acara festival kesenian sekolah. Ada yang modus! Dan "Ini kenapa pemeran ceweknya lebih bernapsu!"
1. Chapter 1

Ini cerita boyxboy, yang ga suka jangan baca, resiko ditanggung sendiri. Agak OOC pula.

 **Disclaimer** : Sayang oh sayang, Asano Gakushuu beserta Karma dan juga karakter Assassination Classroom lainnya untung bukan milik author, nanti author nistakan soalnya kalau iya.

 **Summary** : Kelas 3A dan 3E terpaksa main drama bersama dalam acara festival kesenian sekolah. Ada yang modus! Dan "Ini kenapa pemeran ceweknya lebih bernapsu?!"

.

.

.

Menguap. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Karma menguap di kelas, bosan dengan pelajaran matematika yang saat ini sedang berlangsung. Sudah jelas cowok berambut merah itu hafal di luar kepala tanpa perlu belajar, sayang wali kelas tercinta tetap memaksanya fokus ke pelajaran.

"Karma-kun, ayo sekarang coba jawab pertanyaan no.5, nurufufufu."

Koro-sensei yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir dengan kecepatan super sudah berdiri di samping Karma dengan tampang tak sabaran melihat anak didik nomer 1-nya.

"92," kata Karma datar sambil menutup wajahnya dengan buku, siap tidur.

Muncul dech perempatan di wajah Koro-sensei yang sudah berwarna merah. Sayang oh sayang, Koro-sensei tak bisa mengomel lebih lanjut, jawaban bocah itu benar sich.

"Ha..ah, iri benar dech sama Karma. Coba aku bisa punya otak sepintar itu tanpa perlu belajar," kali ini pemuda berambut Jingga nyeletuk tiba-tiba.

"Untung Mae ga sepintar Karma, yaa. Coba kalau iya, bisa-bisa otaknya cuma buat ngerencanain ide ngegoda cewek," timpal Isogai tajam.

"Sialan kau Yuuma," Maehara merengut mendengar ucapan sobat baiknya itu.

Pintu kelas bergeser terbuka dan nampak seorang pria dewasa berjalan masuk. Tangannya terlihat membawa sebuah amplop berwarna putih yang sudah terbuka.

"Nurufufu, ada perlu apa Karasuma-sensei kemari?"

"Koro-sensei,"Kata Karasuma sensei yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas menghadap murid-muridnya. "Aku ke sini membawa pengumuman dari kepala sekolah."

"Heeh, apalagi nich?" Kata Maehara malas.

"Sttt..," kata Nagisa singkat tak sabaran mendengar pengumuman dari kepala sekolah.

"Jadi bulan depan akan diadakan festival kesenian tahunan. Dan diharapkan semua kelas berpartisipasi," kata Karasuma-sensei membacakan isi pengumuman secara singkat.

"Tunggu dulu sensei," Isogai sebagai ketua kelas langsung angkat bicara sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

"Iya, Isogai-kun?"

"Ano, kita kan sudah kelas 3, apa masih perlu berpartisipasi dalam acara tersebut?"

Maehara manggut-manggut mendengar protesan sobat baiknya yang diikuti serempak oleh semua murid kelas End. Sementara itu Karma hanya melirik ke depan kelas dari bawah bukunya.

Karasuma-sensei menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan bicara.

"Memang umumnya anak-anak kelas 3 tidak diwajibkan berpartisipasi dalam acara ini karena harus fokus untuk ujian kelulusan."

"Jadiii...?" Kata murid-murid kelas End ceria. Mereka betul-betul malas harus berpartisipasi di acara tahunan tersebut, mana lagi diadakan di gedung utama. Ogah bener.

"Jadi kalian boleh memilih mau berpartisipasi atau tidak."

"Kami tentunya lebih memilih untuk fokus belajar sensei," langsung dech Maehara cepat tanggap. "Setuja teman-teman?"

Sebelum murid lainnya menjawab, Koro-sensei yang sedari tadi diam menyambar seenaknya.

"Kelas 3E pastinya akan berpartisipasi Karasuma-sensei, nurufufufu."

"Heeehhhh!" Langsung dech terdengar protes anak-anak kelas 3E. Mereka langsung pasang tampang bingung sekaligus cemberut.

"Yang benar saja sensei?!" Kata Okajima si muka mesum tak percaya.

"Nurufufufu, sebagai wali kelas tentunya aku ingin melihat penampilan kalian," kata si gurita ceria. "Lagipula bukankah ini akan menjadi kenangan festival kesenian terakhir kalian sebelum lulus?"

Mendengar perkataan sang wali kelas, murid-murid kelas End pada diam dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Iya teman-teman, ini festival terakhir kita. Kita masih bisa belajar dan mendapatkan nilai bagus walau harus ikut festival, bukan?" Kata Yukiko Kanzaki menyemangati.

"Iya! Selama ini aku belum pernah ikut festival semacam ini!" Giliran Ritsu membujuk yang bikin pertahanan cowok-cowok kelas End langsung runtuh.

"Aku setuju, akan menyenangkan kalau kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum kelulusan dalam festival ini," senyum Okuda Manami bak malaikat. Ah, senangnya jadi cewek, langsung dech para pria yang protes tercuci otaknya.

"Nurufufufu, jadi semua setuju, ya?"

"Yahhh, mau bagaimana lagi, hahaha," kata Isogai kalah.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera memberitahu kepala sekolah kalau kelas kita akan ikut," Karasuma-sensei hendak beranjak pergi, itu sebelum ada bisikan si setan merah yang mencobai seisi kelas.

"Sensei, apa untungnya kita ikut festival itu?" Karma sudah bangun total sekarang. Dan dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Bisa dijelaskan maksudmu, Karma-kun?" Tanya Karasuma-sensei mengangkat alis.

"Apa sensei lupa? Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk festival semacam itu. Kita punya misi rahasia yang lebih penting. Lebih baik menyiapkan diri untuk sukses dalam misi itu daripada harus susah-susah ikut festival yang tidak ada untungnya."

Nagisa pasang tampang _sweat_ mendengar omongan tajam tapi masuk akalnya si Karma.

"Itu memang benar," kata Karasuma-sensei menghela napas.

"Tapii...," Karma sekarang melirik ke arah Koro-sensei. "Kenapa kita tidak mengambil untung saja dalam acara ini? Sama seperti yang kita lakukan di pulau wisata waktu itu? Bersenang-senang sekaligus melakukan misi."

"Maksudmu, Karma-kun?" Nagisa bertanya ke pemuda itu yang sekarang menyeringai tajam. Plus keluar sudah tanduk setannya.

"Sensei," Karma sudah berdiri di hadapan sang gurita, satu tangan di kantong sambil berdiri dengan santainya. "Kalau kelas kita bisa sukses dan berhasil dalam merebut posisi favorit pertama dalam festival ini, apa yang bisa sensei tawarkan?"

"Nurufufufu, aku mengerti," seringai Koro-sensei menghadapi anak didiknya itu. "Kalau kelas kalian berhasil menjadi juara favorit, maka aku akan memberikan 3 tentakelku sekaligus."

"6," kata Karma menantang.

"3 Karma-kun."

"6 sensei," Karma mengangkat kepalanya menawar sekali lagi.

Koro-sensei yang tak tega melihat wajah-wajah antusias murid-muridnya yang lain dengan terpaksa mengiyakan. Meski hati dirundung duka karna buat sang gurita tentakelnya sungguh berharga. Tanpa tentakel dia tak bisa membalik-balik halaman majalah mesumnya.

"Baiklah, 6 tentakel, Karma-kun."

Karma tersenyum kecil tanda kemenangan yang diikuti celotehan riang siswa 3E lainnya. Dia berjalan lagi ke tempat duduknya.

"Omong-omong sensei, apa tema festivalnya?" Giliran Kayano yang bertanya penasaran.

"Oh, iya aku lupa memberitahukannya ke kalian," Karasuma-sensei membuka surat pengumuman itu lagi.

"Untuk festival kesenian tahun ini temanya adalah...," Karasuma-sensei menyipitkan mata membacakannya ke seluruh kelas.

"Drama gabungan antar kelas."

Terkadang Karma menyesal dengan idenya.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan Osis gedung utama Kunugigaoka:

"Panassss!"

Teriakan Ren Sakakibara bergaung ke seluruh ruangan. Cowok mohawk itu daritadi kipas-kipas dengan lembaran kertas yang digenggamnya. Keringatnya mengucur deras akibat AC di ruangan Osis rusak berat.

"Stttt, berisik!" Tegur Tomoya Seo jengkel daritadi mendengar teriakan tak jelas dari sesama member _Five Virtuosos_.

"Apa kau sudah panggil tukang AC-nya untuk memperbaiki, Araki?" Akhirnya ketua Osis, Asano Gakushuu, bicara juga karena tak tahan mendengar keluhan si playboy yang bikin kuping sakit. Dia duduk di meja ketua osis dengan tampang sok serius sambil memainkan jari jemari lihainya di laptop.

"Aku sudah coba telepon, katanya baru bisa diperbaiki besok," jawab Araki datar.

"Oke."

"Apa?! Lama sekali! Aku sudah tak tahan," masih dengan Sakakibara.

"Ren, daripada kau ngomel melulu, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu!" Asano Gakushuu mulai sebal, yang diomeli pun langsung mingkem.

"Err, ketua?" Giliran Tomoya Seo lagi mulai bicara.

"Ada apa Seo-kun?"

"Ini mengenai festival kesenian bulan depan."

"Apa ada masalah, Seo-kun?"

"Tidak ada sich, hanya saja kita yang sudah kelas 3 ini harus memutuskan mau berpartisipasi atau tidak. Atau hanya mau mengawasi dan mengatur jalannya festival sebagai Osis saja?"

"Hmm, aku dengar tema utama kali ini drama gabungan antar kelas,ya? Kita sudah repot dengan persiapan festival dan tetek bengek semacamnya, sich," kata Asano mikir serius sambil menopang wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

"Jadi ketua?"

"Yah, coba kau tanyakan murid kelas 3A yang lain apa mereka mau ikut atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti kelas 3 yang sekaligus ikut kegiatan Osis aku sarankan tak usah berpartisipasi, sudah repot soalnya."

"Berarti kita anggota Osis tidak perlu ikutan ketua?" Kata Ren kegirangan. Dia mah malas ikut drama-drama begituan. Soalnya sudah ada rencana keliling sekolah untuk membidik terget plus tebar pesona cewek-cewek sekolah lain yang berkunjung ke festival tersebut.

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Asano datar.

"Horeee," kata Ren riang, mengangkat tangan dan berlagak sok moe.

"Yah, lagian malas juga sich, masak kita harus maen drama gabungan bersama 3E," timpal Seo.

"Anggota Osis diwajibkan berpartisipasi dan ikut drama gabungan itu."

Makjleb, Ren langsung pasang muka horor mendengar kalimat dadakan Asano.

"Loh, tapi tadi katanyaaa?!" Ren kaget sambil melongo.

"Ini perintah, pertemuan bubar," Asano langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan pergi sambil menyeringai. Di belakangnya dia tidak sadar kalau Ren saat ini sedang mencak-mencak memukuli Seo.

Sial betul-betul sial. Bisa-bisanya si Seo lupa dan mengucapkan kalimat haram. Kalau kelas 3A maen drama gabungan dengan 3B, 3C, bahkan kalau ada 3Z sekalipun sich mana mungkin si Asano berubah pikiran. Masalahnya ini kelas 3E, 3E yang pernah mengalahkan 3A dalam taruhan ujian, 3E yang sudah merebut kesempatan mereka bersenang-senang wisata di pulau, 3E yang membuat malu _Five Virtuosos_ , dannn...

3E = Akabane Karma

Asano Gakushuuu menyukai pemuda _ginger_ itu.

' _Ini benar-benar sial_ ' batin Ren.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

 **Note** : Yaay, author balekkkk dengan cerita baru! Dan lagi-lagi cerita bersambung, author sudah pernah bilang belum kalau nggak bakat nulis One-shot? #garuk-garuk kepala

Sedikit catatan, sebenarnya, yang jadi member Osis dari _Five Virtuosos_ itu hanya 3 orang, tapi di sini author bikin jadi semua membernya anggota Osis.

Teruss, kmarin di cerita satunya alias "Accident", author bilang bakal bikin cerita lebih serius itu betulan, tapi sayangnya harus di-pending dulu. Karena author sudah lama sebetulnya punya ide ini, direalisasikan dulu saja yang ini. Hihihi.

Mohon repiunya ya, byar author makin tambah semangat nulis dan cepat updet…please yang _silent reader_ ngerepiuh..

Yang mau ngefollow tumblr author boleh, nama tumblrnya sama kaya i.d fanfiction author X3

Salam banting,

Chenchuuu


	2. Chapter 2

Ini cerita boyxboy, yang ga suka jangan baca, resiko ditanggung sendiri. Agak OOC pula.

 **Disclaimer** : Sayang oh sayang, Asano Gakushuu beserta Karma dan juga karakter Assassination Classroom lainnya bukan milik author. Sudah jelas, karena cerita aslinya sendiri bukan yaoi.

 **Summary** : Kelas 3A dan 3E terpaksa main drama bersama dalam acara festival kesenian sekolah. Ada yang modus! Dan "Ini kenapa pemeran ceweknya lebih bernapsu?!"

.

.

.

Aura suram berwarna gelap keluar dari satu sumber yang tak lain kelas 3A. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini semua kursi dan meja sudah ditata dengan sangat rapi mengitari ruangan kelas. Di sini bukan masalah posisi sebenarnya, yang jadi masalah wajah-wajah suram siswa kelas 3A yang sedang mendelik ke arah anak-anak kelas End yang sekarang tepat berada di ruangan yang sama.

"Mau apa mereka di sini?"

"Lihat tampang-tampang mereka."

"Cih, memalukan!"

Suara-suara sindiran mendesis tak berhenti dari siswa 3A yang disambut dengan santai oleh anak-anak kelas End. Maklum, mereka sudah tahan banting menghadapi makian siswa-siswa dari gedung utama. Alasan mereka berada di ruangan tersebut saat ini jauh lebih penting dibandingkan omongan kelas Ace itu.

"Ehem!"

Terdengar suara yang langsung menghentikan dengungan lebah 3A. Asano Gakushuu yang sedari tadi menahan perempatan untuk tidak muncul di dahinya akhirnya kehabisan sabar. Kepala-kepala langsung berputar ke arah sang ketua Osis, tapi ada 1 kepala tetap sibuk menatap ke arah luar jendela dengan wajah malas. 1 tangannya menopang dagu dan tangan lain memegang kotak jus stroberi yang hampir habis isinya.

 _Apa yang aku lakukan di sini, sich?_

Akabane Karma berbisik dalam hati, tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri yang secara sukarela mau ikutan rapat drama gabungan. Yah, kalau bukan demi tentakelnya Koro-sensei, mana mau bocah setan itu ikutan. Bisa dibilang ini _Miracle_!

"Jadi, aku sengaja mengumpulkan kalian di sini untuk membicarakan drama gabungan antar kelas yang akan diadakan pada festival kesenian sekolah sebulan lagi," Asano Gakushuu mendadak bicara dengan gaya sok kul sambil diam-diam menahan diri untuk tidak memandang ke arah sang target cinta *uhuk, Karma* yang dari tadi memasang wajah malas. Dalam hati Asano junior kegirangan sebab demi dewa-dewa yang ada di langit, baru kali ini Karma nurut mau ikutan rapat kelas. Biasanya dia kan nggak pernah muncul kalau kelas 3E diundang rapat sekolah dan semacamnya. Yah, contohnya seperti sekarang ini…

 _Fokus…Gakushuu…fokus…_

Asano kurang fokus gara-gara sang uke berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya, rencananya untuk bertemu si dewa cinta lewat alasan drama gabungan tidak sia-sia. Mesti konsekuensinya harus mendengar celotehan cerewet Ren yang manyun sejak kemarin, gara-gara anggota Osis diwajibkan ikut berpartisipasi di drama gabungan itu.

"Kenapa, sich kita harus ikut drama gabungan sama anak-anak 3E?"

Tuch, kan celotehan protes Ren nggak habis-habis yang langsung ditimpali cepat sama sang ketua Osis sambil menghela napas.

"Karena kita kelas 3A yang bisa dibilang kelas terbaik di sekolah ini sengaja didampingkan dengan anak-anak dari 3E yang notabene bisa dibilang yah…," Asano melirik ke arah siswa 3E, "kelas terbawah."

Ren tetap manyun meski mendengar penjelasan dari ketua Osis, matanya melirik ke arah Akabane Karma.

 _Bilang saja ingin pedekate, dasar ketua Osis modus!_

"Lagipula, bukan aku yang menentukan, tapi kepala sekolah kita!" Asano memperpanjang penjelasan seakan bisa mendengar gusaran hati si rambut Mohawk yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oke, sudah cukup. Sekarang kita mulai pembahasan rapat kita," Asano berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil memandang sekeliling ruangan kelas. "Ada ide kelas gabungan kita nanti mau memainkan cerita apa?"

"Drama sejarah peperangan!" kata salah satu murid 3A yang langsung bikin Asano geleng-geleng. Nanti drama sejarah peperangan jadi peperangan 3A vs 3E betulan lagi.

"Momotaro!" Lagi, Asano langsung geleng-geleng.

"Ehem, aku dengar kelas lainnya sudah mengambil ide cerita klasik atau dongeng Jepang. Jadi yang lainnya, ya!" Kata Asano menjelaskan cepat.

"Ano, bagaimana kalau drama dari Negara Barat saja?" Tiba-tiba Yukiko Kanzaki mengangkat tangan dan mengusulkan ide yang langsung disambut hangat oleh Ren.

"Setujuuuuuu….", kata Ren senyum-senyum gombal. Ah, ada untungnya juga ikut drama gabungan ini, bisa melihat si dewi cinta.

"Hmmm…, boleh juga," kata Asano mikir yang rupanya disambut suram oleh siswa 3A lainnya.

"Huh, mengapa kita harus setuju dengan usulan dari anak 3E, sich?!" Mulai dech celotehan tanda penolakan.

"Kalian, Ini drama gabungan antar kelas. Di sini yang penting kita kerjasama membuat cerita menarik entah itu ide anak kelas 3A atau 3E," Asano lagi-lagi habis sabar, "Oke, apa ada ide tentang drama Barat apa yang ingin diambil?"

"Romeo dan Juliet!" Kata gadis-gadis 3A terkikik geli yang bikin Asano langsung pasang tampang _sweat_.

"Putri tidur!" Sambut gadis-gadis 3E giliran terkikik.

"Ogah! Robin Hood saja! Kelihatan lebih macho!" kata salah satu cowok 3A. Dan pada akhirnya semua murid angkat bicara antusias sampai bikin seorang Asano Gakushuu puyeng.

"Peter Pan!"

"Cinderella!"

"Tarzan!"

"Snow White!"

"Fifty Shades of Grey!"

Tiba-tiba kelas mendadak hening, semua kepala berputar ke arah Okajima yang entah mengapa langsung menenggelamkan diri. Muncul lagi perempatan di dahi Asano, dia harus mengatasi situasi ini.

"Baiklah, karena ada banyak ide cerita, kita ambil _voting_ terbanyak saja," kata Asano mantap. "Dan lupakan ide tentang Fifty apalah itu, ya?" Kata Asano mendelik ke arah Okajima.

Pintu ruang kelas 3A tiba-tiba bergeser terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita sekseh berambut pirang. Bitch-sensei entah siapa yang mengundang langsung mengambil alih pandangan setiap siswa.

"Err, sensei? Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya Asano keheranan.

"Kukuku, aku dengar kalian sedang membicarakan ide drama gabungan, ya?" tanya Bitch-sensei sambil berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Sementara itu, anak-anak 3E yang lain syok dengan guru bahasa Inggris mereka yang seenaknya ingin ikut diliput di fanfic ini.

"Err, iya, sensei…", jawab Asano masih dengan wajah bingung.

"Kalau soal drama Eropa tentu aku ahlinya, kukuku," kata Bitch-sensei singkat sambil menyibakkan rambut pirangnya. "Kalian bisa mengandalkan aku."

"Tapi, sensei, kenapa tiba-tiba…," tanya Nagisa yang daritadi diam saja.

"Ck,ck,ck, kalian meremehkanku, ya?" Kata Bitch-sensei menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Di sini siapa lagi yang lebih berpengalaman tentang cerita Barat atau Eropa kalau bukan aku langsung?"

"Iya, sensei, tapi…", giliran Kaede bertanya-tanya.

"Lagipula aku memang sengaja ditunjuk oleh kepala sekolah untuk mengawasi drama gabungan antar kelas kalian," kata Bitch-sensei mulai kesal memandang wajah keheranan dan keraguan siswa-siswa di ruangan itu. "Setiap drama gabungan antar-kelas diwajibkan ada guru yang mengawasi, sudah paham?"

"Ohhhh….," sambut semua siswa akhirnya mengerti.

"Dan kalian beruntung mendapatkan aku. Di sini aku akan membantu kalian untuk ide drama itu," lanjut Bitch-sensei. "Aku dengar kalian ingin memainkan drama Eropa, kan?"

"Pssstt, Yuuma, ini bisa gawat. Kalau sampai Bitch-sensei yang bikin ceritanya nanti jadi roman picisan," Maehara berbisik kecil ke telinga Isogai.

"Benar juga ya," Isogai mengangguk tanda setuju. "Tapi memang kita bisa apa?"

Maehara dan Isogai menghela napas, bisa dibilang semua siswa kelas End sudah hapal betul selera Bitch-sensei. Pasti bakal ada adegan romantisme dengan…

"Ciuman…," kata Bitch-sensei dengan mata berkilat.

"What?!" timpal Asano cepat dengan wajah _sweat_. Semoga perkataan guru tersebut bukan seperti yang Asano pikirkan.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa membuat drama Eropa yang menarik tanpa ciuman," kata sang sensei sambil berkedip dan melangkah ke arah Asano.

"Kau tahu, Putri Tidur, Romeo dan Juliet, Snow White, mereka semua mengisahkan ciuman, bukan, Asano-kun?" kata Bitch-sensei cepat sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir. Wajah Asano langsung memerah, namun cepat-cepat disembunyikan.

"Uhuk, jadi maksud sensei?"

"Yah, kita tidak boleh melewatkan hal tersebut," kata Bitch-sensei cepat.

"Yang benar saja sensei! Ogah, ah kita ciuman sama murid cewek!" mulai dech protes para cowok yang sok nggak mau, tapi dalam hati kepengen juga.

"Huh, memang kita mau ciuman dengan cowok-cowok macam kalian!" Balas para gadis baik 3A dan 3E yang akhirnya bisa kompak kalau soal ini.

"Sensei tidak bilang yang cowok harus ciuman sama cewek, loh!" kata Bitch-sensei mengejutkan.

"Loh! Maksud sensei?!"

"Yah, kita tentukan saja peran masing-masing dengan undian. Jadi nanti kalau ada cowok yang kebagian jadi pemeran cewek mau tak mau harus menerima, ya?" Bitch-sensei tersenyum nakal. "Dan pemeran cewek pun sama, kalau kalian tetap kebagian peran sang putri, harus mau, ya?!"

A…Aku...SETUJU!" Teriak Asano mantap yang langsung bikin kelas hening, bahkan Bitch-sensei sampai mengangkat alis.

 _Demi dewa-dewa yang ada di langit, mudah-mudahan Karma kebagian pemeran cewek dan aku yang nanti…_

Mulai dech, modusnya Asano kebangetan, wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan seringaian kecil. Pantas saja dia langsung setuju mendengar ide Bitch-sensei. Yah, itupun kalau dewi fortuna ada di pihaknya.

"Kuku, Asano-kun semangat sekali, ya?" kata Bitch-sensei tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, semua setuju, ya? Ketua Osis kita juga sudah setuju, kok."

Anggota Five Virtuosos lain yang tahu tingkat kemodusan Asano diam saja, mau protes pun juga tak bisa. Ren geleng-geleng berharap semoga bukan dia kebagian pemeran ceweknya. Siswa kelas 3A dan 3E lainnya sayang tak bisa melihat apa yang dilihat Five Virtuosos. Well, yang tahu seorang Asano Gakushuu kalau dia cinta berat sama setan jahil macam Karma selama ini cuma 4 orang itu, sich.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Akabane Karma sang target cinta kenapa daritadi diam saja? Ya iyalah, dia mah tak peduli dengan rapat, ikutan nongkrong karena terpaksa. Tapi, sekarang mendengar ide kalap Bitch-sensei, Karma langsung _sweat_. Semoga bukan dia kebagian pemeran cewek, dia rela puasa nggak nyedot jus stroberi selama seminggu kalau itu menjamin dia nggak kebagian peran jadi cewek. Peran macam itu cocoknya buat Nagisa!

 _Lalu, kenapa si brengsek itu semangat sekali, ya?_

Karma Akabane mulai mempertanyakan tingkat kewarasan Asano. #kasihan Karma, tak tahu dirinya akan dimodus #oleh Asano dan author #plak

"Baiklah! Sekarang mari kita mulai undiannya!" teriak Bitch-sensei bersemangat sambil menangkupkan tangan.

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian…

Di tangan Bitch-sensei sudah memegang kotak berisi undian peran drama gabungan masing-masing. Entah cerita macam apa yang ada di pikiran Bitch-sensei nantinya, yang pasti masing-masing siswa punya reaksi sendiri-sendiri. Itu termasuk kegalauan Karma dan kemodusan Asano.

Bitch-sensei mulai memutari ruang kelas dan membiarkan setiap siswa mengambil lembaran kertas undian. Wajah mereka dari yang kecut sampai asam pun ada, tibalah giliran Karma yang mengambil perannya.

"Kukuku, Karma-kun, ayo ambil undiannya. Jangan dibuka dulu, ya," kata Bitch-sensei nakal yang disambut wajah pura-pura cueknya Karma.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Karma, dari jauh Asano Gakushuu mengeluarkan jampi-jampinya dengan kesetanan. Kedua tangannya mengarah ke Karma dan berbisik heboh, Ren yang duduk di samping hanya bisa memandang ketua Osisnya dengan putus asa.

"Ayo, Asano-kun, ambil undianmu," giliran Asano pun tiba. Dalam hati bocah jingga itu deg-deg-an, dia sudah komat-kamit sedari tadi berdoa semoga dapat peran barengan Karma dan bisa nyipok si setan merah #maunya

Baiklah, Asano sudah mengambil kertas undian dan meremasnya kuat-kuat. Dia takut membuka dan membaca apa yang ada di kertas itu.

"Oke, jadi kalian sudah pegang kertas undian masing-masing, ya?" Kata Bitch-sensei bersemangat. "Silahkan di buka dan nanti tulis di papan."

Seumur-umur seorang Asano Gakushuu yang serba bisa belum pernah merasakan kegalauan seperti ini. Apa jadinya kalau dewi fortuna tak berpihak? Bukan kesempatan nyipok sang target cinta yang didapat, bisa-bisa dia hanya tepok jidat.

Asano Gakushuu, sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuka kertas undian yang dia pegang. Satu matanya menutup, dia hanya berani mengintip kertas yang dia pegang. Tapi sebelum dia sempat mengintip tulisan yang ada di kertas undian, ada teriakan heboh dari arah siswa kelas 3E.

"Uwaaaaaaaaa, Karma kebagian peran pangerannnn!"

Suara Maehara berdengung di seantero ruangan kelas 3A yang disambut reaksi berbeda.

"Wakakaka, benar-benar sial kau!" kata Terasaka sambil menepuk keras punggung Karma.

"Berisik!" kata Karma kesal, wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Sensei, aku menolak peran ini."

"Ck,ck,ck ingat kesepakatan kita, Karma-kun? Semua siswa harus mau, jadi tidak boleh menolak, ya!" balas Bitch-sensei.

"Yang tabah ya…," itu suara Isogai turut prihatin.

"Kyaaaa….," nah, kalau itu sudah jelas siswa cewek 3E punya.

Sedangkan Nagisa sebagai teman baik, hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Karma sambil menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil. Lalu, Asano?

Asano langsung mendelik ke arah sumber keributan. Habis sudah, kalau gini niatan Karma yang jadi pemeran cewek di bayangan mesum Asano telah pupus. Tapi…

 _Tunggu dulu! Kalau Karma jadi pangerannya, berarti pasti ada peran putri!_

Demi niat cipokan sama Karma, Asano pun rela berganti jenis kelamin untuk sementara. Tak peduli nanti dia dihina Ketua Dewan, Asano mulai _absurd_ yang jelas.

 _Putri…putri…putri…hime…hime…hime…_

Sedikit demi sedikit Asano mulai membuka kertas undiannya sambil berdoa layaknya orang kesurupan. Kedua matanya masih menutup sebelum Ia mendengar teriakan yang bikin rohnya bablas.

"Kyaaaa…..! Rio dapat pemeran putri!" Teriakan salah satu gadis kelas End yang Asano jelas tidak tahu namanya berdengung di telinga.

Asano mematung, sangsi dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar sendiri. Tubuhnya kaku, Ren mulai cemas melihat ketua Osisnya membeku. Kertas undian yang dari tadi coba dia buka tapi tak pernah sempat terlepas dari tangan.

Ren, membungkuk dan mengambil kertas undian Asano yang jatuh ke lantai. Dia mengintip apa yang ada di kertas undian tersebut dan membacanya.

"Ah…."

* * *

Selamat! Kamu kebagian peran sebagai:

Kuda Putih Sang Pangeran

* * *

.

.

Apa yang akan dilakukan seorang Asano Gakushuu kalau sudah begini?

.

.

 _To be continued.._

.

.

 **Note** : Yaay, chapter 2! Maap author baru update, uhuk! Seminggu kemarin author sakit, untung sekarang sudah sembuh. Jadi bisa update fanfic lagi, yesss! Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah merepiu chapter sebelumnya. Biasanya author bakal balas repiuan satu persatu, tapi yang guest gak bisa, jadi author cuma bisa bilang thank you di sini, muach! #ditabok

Lalu…kasian banget si Asano cuma jadi kuda. Nah, lo! Lah terus ini beneran fanfic AsaKaru, bukan? Ya iyalah, ini masih AsaKaru, kok! Author jamin. Makanya ditunggu repiu untuk chapter ini byar author tambah semangat nulis dan update! Ho…ho…ho…

Yang mau ngefollow tumblr author boleh, nama tumblrnya sama dengan i.d fanfiction X3

Salam banting,

Chenchuuu


	3. Chapter 3

Ini cerita boyxboy, yang ga suka jangan baca, resiko ditanggung sendiri. Agak OOC pula.

 **Disclaimer** : Kepengennya Asano Gakushuu beserta Karma dan juga karakter Assassination Classroom lainnya jadi milik author. Sayang bukan, soalnya mereka takut diyaoin.

 **Summary** : Kelas 3A dan 3E terpaksa main drama bersama dalam acara festival kesenian sekolah. Ada yang modus! Dan "Ini kenapa pemeran ceweknya lebih bernapsu?!"

.

.

.

Ren Sakakibara selalu tahu bahwa seorang "Asano" tidak pernah memperdulikan yang namanya cinta. Dan terkadang itulah yang membuat si rambut Mohawk jengkel dengan kelakuan sang ketua osis. Beberapa kali dia menjadi saksi mata siswi-siswi SMP Kunugigaoka patah hati gara-gara cinta mereka ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Gakushuu di halaman belakang sekolah. Kalau itu belum cukup, masih ada om dan tante-tante girang mencoba menggoda anggota Five Virtuosos nomer satu itu.

Sebal? Kadang iya, apalagi kalau Ren mengajak Gakushuu ke "Goukon", pasti dech semua gadis hanya mengincar sobat baiknya itu. Seakan-akan Ren hanya jadi penghias ruangan tak nampak dan tak layak untuk disebut. Nah, jadi kalau sekarang seorang Gakushuu mendapat "karma" diam-diam batin Ren Sakakibara ikut girang juga. Bukannya jahat, tapi kadang Tuhan saja memberi cobaan untuk umat-Nya, jadi tak salah kan? #mendadak religi

"Itu namanya karma, "kata Ren datar, matanya tidak berani memandang orang yang sedang duduk di kursi ketua Osis. Dirinya tetap pura-pura sibuk menulis kertas laporan yang menumpuk di atas meja di tengah ruangan. Saat ini hanya ada dirinya dan Asano di ruangan Osis.

"Apa?!" Sontak Asano merengut mendengar nama Karma disebut. "Nggak usah sebut-sebut nama itu lagi dech, Ren. Aku tak mau mengingat kejadian pahit itu."

"Bukan Akabane "Karma", Asano, tapi karmaaa…," kata Ren berusaha menjelaskan, sekarang pandangannya sudah tertuju ke Asano. "Soalnya kau selalu bikin patah hati para gadis, sekarang giliranmu yang dibuat bertepuk sebelah tangan sama dewi fortuna."

"Huh, aku tak percaya akan hal seperti itu," jawab Asano mendelik ke arah sobatnya. "Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menolak mereka. Aku punya hak"

"Oh, ya?" kara Ren angkat alis. "Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang? Kau tidak mungkin membunuh gadis yang bernama Nakamura itu kan?"

"Hmmm, kurasa itu ide yang bagus, Ren. Aku tinggal memanggil pengacara kalau ketahuan, bukan?" kata Asano setengah bercanda, meski dalam hati ada niatan juga.

"Yang benar saja…!" kata Ren nyaris tepok jidat. "Lagipula, meski kau ketua Osis tapi kau tidak berhak mengubah hasil undian yang jelas-jelas sudah dilakukan."

"Mungkin aku bisa menculik Karma selama drama berlangsung…", Asano bercanda lagi, meski jelas pasang muka serius. "Jadi dia kan tak perlu cipokan dengan gadis pirang itu." #lagian kalau Karma diculik, lumayan bisa dianu-anu, betul Asano? #author umbar ide mesum #plak.

Mulai titik ini Ren Sakakibara sudah tidak tahu ketua Osisnya itu bercanda atau bukan. Dirinya sudah lumayan lama mengenal Asano junior, dan tentu bukan hal yang mengagetkan kalau akhirnya nanti semua yang barusan Asano omongkan jadi kenyataan. Kalau sudah begini Ren cuma bisa angkat tangan, ataupun berdoa semoga dewa-dewa di langit menyadarkan sobat tercintanya itu.

"Kau tahu…terkadang aku berpikir kau itu gila, Asano-kun."

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya, Ren."

"Aku tidak memujimu."

 _Dasar sinting_

Umpat Ren dalam hati, tak berani mengatakan terus terang. "Jadi…?" tanya Ren sekali lagi.

"Apa?" kata Asano pura-pura tidak paham apa yang mau ditanyakan Ren.

"Kau mau lakukan apa sekarang?" kata Ren penasaran.

Mendadak Asano Gakushuu menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Ren. Kalau sudah begini artinya gawat, seringaian macam itu selalu dilihat Ren Sakakibara kalau kepribadian Asano yang lain, alias si "tukang nekat" muncul. #tapi maaf Asano bukan Akashi Seijuro

"Kau tahu Ren?" tanya Asano.

"Apa?"

"Jangan sebut aku "Asano" kalau aku tidak mendapat apa yang aku inginkan," Gakushuu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu dan sebelum keluar dia berbalik.

"Oya, kalau ada apa-apa tak usah menghubungiku dulu, ya…aku mau keluar sebentar." Itu kalimat terakhir Asano ke Ren sebelum dia pergi.

Ren hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat punggung itu menghilang. Dalam hati dia hanya berharap ketua Osisnya tidak melakukan hal nekat.

Karena kalau begitu sepertinya dewi fortuna sekalipun tidak bisa menghentikan kegilaan seorang Asano Gakushuu. #untuk mendapatkan "Karma" tentunya #plak!

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kelas sang "target cinta"…

Kira-kira sudah 2 hari berlalu sejak Karma membuka hasil undiannya yang membuat dia berakhir sebagai pemeran utama drama roman picisan Bitch sensei. Nasib memang tak berpihak, sementara Okajima berkata bahwa dia beruntung bisa cipokan dengan gadis, di sisi lain Karma sungguh tak mengerti apa enaknya mendapatkan peran sebagai pangeran. Bukan hanya itu, sekarang yang lagi dia terus pikirkan adalah…

"Kekeke, paling tidak kau bisa menunggangi ketua Osis, Karma," goda Maehara nakal yang melihat wajah cemberut Karma sejak kemarin.

Itu dia! Gila benar, masa Akabane Karma disuruh menunggangi ketua Osis tercinta alias Asano Gakushuu. Bukannya malu, meski banyak yang bilang ini kesempatan mempermalukan ketua Osis rada "songong" itu, tapi bukan begini juga cara seorang Karma mengalahkan rivalnya. Dia lebih memilih bertanding matematika 100 soal kalau begitu. #kalau author jelas tetap pilih ide "tunggang-menunggang" #author nggak mesum!swer!

"Tapi Bitch sensei kejam juga, ya?" kata Nagisa ikutan nimbrung di jam istirahat. "Bisa-bisanya ada peran kuda dimainkan, kebagian ketua Osis kita pula."

"Jadi kau kasihan dengan Asano, begitu Nagisa?" timpal Maehara balik.

"Bukan kasian, tapi turut prihatin," kata Nagisa bak malaikat.

"Itu sama saja…", tanggap Maehara cepat. "Eh, kau mau kemana?"

Karma mendadak beranjak dari kursinya, bosan mendengar celotehan teman sekelas yang dari kemarin belum puas menggoda.

"Aku mau beli jus kotak," alasan Karma terdengar masuk akal, meski niatan cuma pengen kabur. Dari sudut mata, terlihat Nakamura Rio memandangnya dari tadi, sepertinya gadis pirang itu pengen ngomong sesuatu ke Karma. Saat Karma pergi ke luar kelas, Nakamura pun mengikuti dari belakang.

Sambil nyedot jus kesukaan Karma sudah berdiri santai di halaman belakang sekolah, satu tangannya di kantong. Dari tadi dirinya juga sudah sadar kalau diikuti Rio. Meski, pura-pura tak tahu karena menunggu gadis itu sendiri bicara.

"Errr, Karma?" sapa Rio yang sudah berdiri di belakang Karma.

"Ada apa?" kata Karma berbalik arah menghadap ke Rio.

"Well, kita memang belum tahu sich ide cerita roman picisan macam apa yang Bitch sensei buat. Tapi…", kata Rio nervous.

"Jangan khawatir soal ciuman itu," kata Karma cepat sudah dapat menebak apa yang dipikirkan gadis pirang di depannya. Tapi Karma memang bukan orang peka, "Lagipula itu bukan ciuman, hanya bibir ketemu bibir. Dan jangan bilang kau belum pernah melakukannya, Nakamura?"

"What?! Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah pernah punya pacar!" kata Nakamura Rio merasa terhina. "Huh, lagian aku berharap kamu ciuman sama cowok! Biar jadi pemandangan MBELOK."

Sebelum Karma sempat membalas, Rio sudah duluan kabur.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, suaranya mirip sama anime Doraemon. Tapi sayang ini bukan fanfic Nobita. Soalnya saat ini Bitch sensei lagi-lagi sudah berdiri di depan kelas 3E, rupanya dia ingin mengumumkan sesuatu hal terkait drama gabungan yang bikin muka semua siswa ragu.

"Fufufufu," Ingat ini bukan Koro-sensei. "Oke, jadi mulai besok sepulang sekolah kita akan latihan untuk drama gabungan di gedung utama, ya! Jangan lupa, terutama Karma!" kata Bitch sensei yang sudah hapal kalau si rambut merah hobi kabur kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Karmanya sendiri hanya bisa menghela napas sambil pasang muka datar.

"Dannnn…sebagai pemeran utama, Karma dan Nakamura juga harus latihan beradegan mesra dan itu termasuk adegan paling ditunggu-tunggu," kedip Bitch sensei merayu.

"Apa itu senseiiiii…," sambut Okajima tak tahu malu.

"CI-U-MAN," kata Bitch sensei seksi.

"Hasyekkkk," sambut Okajima yang pingin rasanya Karma timpuk pake palu. Yah, Karma pun sudah pasrah dan ikut saja omongan guru genitnya itu. Lagipula hadiah tentakel Koro-sensei masih bisa jadi penguat iman.

"Aku juga sudah mengumumkannya ke kelas 3A. Jadi kalian semua harus kerjasama untuk peran masing-masing. Jangan lupa juga yang kebagian jadi seksi properti dan kostum, ya!"

"Sensei, terus Ritsu jadi bagian apa, dong? Dia kemarin kan nggak ikutan undian," tanya Kaede penasaran.

"Ohoho, tenang. Ritsu akan membantu kita dalam membuat latar panggung digital. Canggih, bukan?"

"Mantap sensei!" sambut Maehara kok mendadak semangat.

"Baiklah, itu saja yang mau disampaikan. Sana kalian cepat pulang!" Usir Bitch sensei sambil meng-hushus. Siswa kelas End pun tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung beranjak dari kursi mereka dan keluar pergi.

"Karma, kita pulang bareng!" kata Nagisa mengejar Karma dari belakang, diikuti pula dengan Maehara dan Isogai Yuuma.

"Sudah Karma tak usah dipikirkan lagi," kata Isogai berusaha menghibur yang sepertinya gagal karena si rambut merah akhirnya berjalan pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa. Lagian dirinya sedang tak ingin pulang bareng dengan siapapun, langkahnya semakin cepat sebelum dia berbalik karena mendengar teriakan dari salah satu siswi kelas End.

"Kyaaaaaa, Rio KAU TAK APA-APA?!" teriakan Kaede terdengar melengking diseantero halaman.

"WHAT? Apa yang terjadi ini?!"Maehara dan Isogai langsung lari menuju ke arah Kaede dan Rio.

"Tiba-tiba ada bola sepak melaju kencang ke arah Rio!" kata Kaede syok sambil menunjuk ke arah bola yang sudah tergeletak (tak bernyawa #plak) di tanah.

"Punya siapa ini, heh?!" tanya Isogai sambil mengambil bola dan mulai memborbardir anak-anak kelas End lain yang masih pada ada di halaman. "Kalau main hati-hati, ya! Bahaya tauk!"

"Bukan siswa 3E yang menendang, karena arahnya dari dalam hutan," kata Rio cepat. Untung berkat latihan bersama Karasuma-sensei selama ini, kepalanya berhasil refleks dan terhindar dari gerakan bola super cepat tak kalah dari _twenty match_ -nya Koro-sensei.

"Nurufufufu, boleh aku lihat bola sepak itu, Isogai-kun?" tiba-tiba Koro-sensei sudah muncul di halaman dan tepat berdiri di hadapan sang ikemen. Isogai pun menyerahkan barang bukti ke tangan guru tercintanya itu.

"Nurufufufu, kau tak apa-apa, kan, Nakamura-san?" tanya Koro-sensei meski cemas tetap menyeringai.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa sensei," jawab Rio sambil mengelus dada.

"Huh, sial! Siapa, nich yang berani neror kelas kita?!" Teriak Terasaka mengancam.

"Sepertinya tadi aku lihat ada bayangan di dalam hutan, tapi saat aku berteriak bayangan itu sudah kabur," penjelasan Kaede bikin semua siswa kelas End makin ricuh. Karma dan Nagisa pun sudah ikutan nimbrung mendekat ke sumber kehebohan.

"Kira-kira siapa, sensei?" tanya Nagisa penasaran. Sementara itu, Koro-sensei hanya memandangi bola yang ada di tangannya, seperti sadar akan sesuatu.

"Ehhh, ini menarik…," kata Karma tertantang.

"Nurufufufu, baiklah. Tenang saja, ya…nanti sensei akan menyelidikinya. Sementara itu, kalian boleh pulang," kata sang gurita cepat dan tiba-tiba sudah pergi sebelum murid lain sempat memprotes.

"Tenanglah Rio, mungkin itu hanya kecelakaan tak disengaja," kata Isogai sebagai ketua kelas berusaha menenangkan dan menepuk punggung gadis itu. Mendengar perkataan si ikemen, Karma angkat alis.

"Aku rasa tidak, memang siapa lagi yang memakai area di sini kalau bukan siswa 3E? Pasti ada orang lain yang sengaja menendang bola itu."

"Betul juga, ya…," sahut Isogai cepat mendengar perkataan si setan merah. Diam-diam Karma sudah menumbuhkan tanduk dan ekor iblisnya.

"Ini menarik, aku akan cari tahu siapa orangnya…," kata Karma berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Di sisi lain Nagisa hanya bisa putus asa kalau sobatnya sudah begini. Aura jahil cowok penyuka jus stroberi itu sudah kelihatan jelas, termasuk niatannya.

 _Siapapun orang yang menendang bola itu semoga selamat_ , batin Nagisa.

 _To be continued..._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note** : Yohoooo…wohoooo…akhirnya chapter 3! Maapin authorrr sodara-sodara baru bisa update sekarang! (berlutut). Tapi…tapi author pasti namatin fanfic ini kok, apa sich yang enggak buat OTEPEH tercinta dan juga pembaca? #plak

Terusss….terusss…siapa ya sosok misterius yang berani mencelakai Rio? Hints paling jelas buat fandom Ansatsyuh ="bola" dan "sepak" #kalau nggak tahu kebangetan! Sinih author kasih jus stroberi hasil colongan buat yang bisa nebak!

Ya sudah ditunggu repiuw dan tanggapannya, doakan semoga author cepat update #kedip

Yang mau ngefollow tumblr author boleh, nama tumblrnya sama dengan i.d fanfiction X3

Salam banting,

Chenchuuu

 **Ps** : Author nemu fanfic bagussssss bangettt, sampe author baca ulang 5-6 kali #lupakan omongan ini! Author cuman pengen koar-koar #plak


	4. Chapter 4

Ini cerita boyxboy, yang ga suka jangan baca, resiko ditanggung sendiri. Agak OOC pula.

 **Disclaimer** : Om Matsui, boleh nggak kalau Ansatsu jadi milik author? Sayangnya, si om nggak ngeijinin soalnya takut manganya diselipin yaoi sama author, hiks.

 **Summary** : Kelas 3A dan 3E terpaksa main drama bersama dalam acara festival kesenian sekolah. Ada yang modus! Dan "Ini kenapa pemeran ceweknya lebih bernapsu?!"

.

.

.

SUNGGUH TIDAK ADIL…

.

KIAMAT SUDAH…

.

MALAPETAKA…

.

Bagi Asano Gakushuu, yang sekarang sedang berdiri di sudut gedung olahraga SMP Kunugigaoka sambil memandangi "sesuatu" berwarna putih berambut pirang dan berekor:

Kostum kudanya, _specially_ _handmade_ _by_ beberapa siswa kelas 3A dan 3E yang tergabung dalam seksi kostum.

Mampus, bahkan di kostum tersebut ada secarik kertas tertempel dengan sebuah pesan singkat:

* * *

 **To** : Asano Gakushuu a.k.a Ketua OSIS "Tercinta"

Ini kostum kuda milikmu yang akan ditunggangi pangeran setan merah sudah jadi. Silahkan dicoba, nanti kalau kurang pas segera beritahu siswa bagian seksi kostum.

Tertanda,

Yuzuki Fuwa (3E)

Ketua seksi kostum drama gabungan

 _Peace_

* * *

Dia tidak tahu dan tidak mau bertanya kenapa kostum spesial miliknya bisa jadi secepat itu. Meski di dalam hati dia sudah paham betul kelakuan siswa kelas End yang dari dahulu selalu ingin mempermalukannya. Melihat kostum hewannya memang bikin emosi, apalagi membaca catatan singkat yang disisipkan, tapi kata-kata "pangeran setan merah" membuat hati Asano junior makin kalut. Karena itu nama sang target cinta, hati Asano selalu berdebar setiap kali nama pemuda itu disebut, disentil, ataupun dituliskan bahkan hanya jika menggunakan kiasan.

Nama Akabane Karma memang sungguh sebuah dosa bagi Asano Gakushuu.

 _Ini keterlaluan…_

Tapi sekarang yang jadi masalah, mana mungkin Asano Gakushuu rela melihat dirinya sendiri memakai kostum lucu tersebut. Dia tidak masalah ditunggangi Karma, dan hey! Bahkan satu-satunya orang yang akan dia ijinkan untuk "menungganginya" hanya Karma seorang. Tapi…itu bukan berarti harus dilakukan di depan banyak orang. #ehem* di sini author jujur merasa ragu maksud dari kata menunggangi bagi Asano, kedengaran ambigu soalnya.

Kalau soal ditunggangi Akabane Karma, Asano kepinginnya di tempat yang sepi dan _private_ #betul, kan, sudah author duga *dasar otak mesum.

Tapi Asano lebih kepingin lagi bisa nyipok Karma! Paling tidak untuk situasi saat ini. Asano sudah lama menyimpan ciuman pertamanya untuk Akabane. Dan kesempatan dari drama gabungan ini tidak boleh disia-siakan, yang sayang di akhir, niatannya gagal gara-gara dewi fortuna tak berpihak. Asano sadar dia modus, tapi cinta itu buta. Dia akan lakukan apapun demi mendapatkan kesempatan langka bisa ciuman sama Karma. Betul…apapun…

Persetan dengan mendominasi ketua dewan…

Persetan dengan rencana membuka rahasia kelas 3E…

Pokoknya sekarang fokus utama Gakushuu hanya pada bibir Karma seorang #author nyengir gembira melihat kesintingan Asano *kasihan sekali tujuan hidupmu, nak.

Lamunan Asano terpotong oleh tepukan lemah di bahunya, dia membalikkan badan dan dilihatnya pujangga paling narsis seantero Kunugigaoka.

"Asano, kamu nggak apa-apa? Giliranmu latihan sana, sudah dipanggil Irina-sensei, tuh!"

Ini gawat, alasan apalagi yang bisa dia ucapkan demi bisa lolos tidak melakukan bagiannya. Asano mulai putar otak cerdasnya, selama ini dia gampang membuat-buat alasan. Itu sebelum malapetaka ini terjadi.

"Oi, Asano, jangan melamun saja…," Ren Sakakibara mengangkat sebelah alis, heran dengan ketua Osisnya yang dari tadi terlihat bingung. "Kamu betulan nggak apa-apa, kan?" Ren akhirnya bertanya sedikit serius.

"Asanoooooo…sini sayang, giliranmu latihan," suara Bitch-sensei terdengar seksi cetar bergaung di bangunan olahraga gedung utama saat memanggil sang ketua Osis yang dari tadi selama latihan hanya mematung berdiri di pojokan.

Asano tetap berusaha memperlihatkan ketenangan penuh kharisma saat dia berjalan ke arah Bitch-sensei. Sepertinya ketua Osis tersebut sudah mulai rela menerima takdirnya dipermalukan di depan siswa 3E sekaligus 3A. #kenapa mendadak author merasa kasihan, ini para pembaca masih minat Asano di- _bully_ dan dijadikan tunggangan?

"Nah, Asano-kun, bagianmu adalah bagian paling mudah di cerita ini," kedip Bitch-sensei semangat sambil menatap Asano. Yang ditatap malah melihat ke arah lain sambil sedikit merengut. "Kamu sudah tahu, kan, apa bagianmu?"

 _Ternyata sensei ini iseng juga…_

Bisa-bisanya dia masih bertanya apa bagian Asano di drama tersebut, padahal sudah jelas. Pokoknya Asano tidak mau membiarkan harga dirinya jatuh begitu saja.

"Sensei…"

"Ya, Asano-kun?"

"Bagianku, kan, hanya menjadi…," kalimat Asano sedikit terpotong sebelum dia melanjutkan dengan lidah kelu karena tak rela. "Hanya menjadi kuda putih sang pangeran, itu saja hanya sekali dua kali, jadi tidak perlu latihan, kan? Besok waktu acara drama mulai, aku pasti tidak akan membuat kesalahan, kok."

"Lalu?" Bitch-sensei angkat alis mendengar perkataan Asano.

"Jadi, aku tidak perlu latihan. Biar yang lainnya saja yang punya peran drama lebih penting yang latihan. Bagianku tidak perlu ada latihan karena hanya membuang-buang waktu saja."

Wow, Asano tak menyangka dirinya sanggup mengatakan alasan yang kalau dipikir-pikir lumayan masuk diakal. Tapi Bitch-sensei adalah orang yang tak pantang menyerah. Dalam hati, ternyata guru pirang tersebut memiliki sifat jahil juga #sepertinya mulai tertular Koro-sensei

"Ck,ck,ck, kau salah, Asano-kun."

"Apa?"

"Di sini tidak ada bagian yang penting atau yang tidak penting."

Perasaan Asano mulai tidak enak mendengar ceramahan guru pirang di depannya.

"Dengar kalian semua, ya! Di sini apapun peran kalian dalam drama, itu semua penting!" Bitch-sensei mulai berbalik menghadap ke siswa-siswa yang lain. "Itupun juga berlaku bahkan bagi mereka yang tidak mendapatkan peran di drama ini sekalipun," Bitch-sensei menunjuk siswa-siswa yang kedapatan bagian menjadi seksi properti dan kostum.

"Nah, jadi, Asano-kun. Kau harus tetap LA-TI-HAN karena engkau pun bagian penting dari drama ini!" Bitch-sensei mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke Asano Gakushuu, berceramah sambil memberikan penekanan.

"Ayo cepat, pakai kostummu dan lakukan bagianmu!"

Detik ini Asano junior hanya bisa diam, tiba-tiba tubuhnya _paralyze_. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kostum kuda miliknya yang duduk asyik di pojokan gedung. Di bayangan Asano, kostum kudanya terlihat seperti sedang tersenyum lebar ikut mengejek. Sekarang Asano hanya bisa menutup matanya dan lagi-lagi menghela napas.

"Maaf, sensei, aku tidak bisa," pernyataan Asano Gakushuu langsung melayang terdengar di telinga Bitch-sensei dan juga seluruh siswa. Tampak dari kejauhan, Five Virtuosos semua sudah _sweat_ melihat tindakan ketua mereka. "Kalau begitu aku permisi, ada urusan Osis yang lebih penting harus kukerjakan."

Asano Gakushuu pun membalikkan badan dan mulai melangkahkan kaki pergi, itu sebelum ada suara tidak asing terdengar di telinganya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Suara yang selalu membuat hatinya menerima perasaan pahit sekaligus manis.

"Sudah, biarkan saja cowok pengecut itu pergi, sensei."

Ah…mana mungkin dia tidak familiar dengan omongan ketus semacam itu yang tentu tidak lain dan tidak bukan berasal dari...

"Apa maksudmu, Akabane Karma?"

Asano sudah memutar kembali badannya dan sekarang menghadap pemuda berambut merah yang saat ini berdiri dengan tangan masing-masing di dalam saku kiri dan kanan celana. Karma berdiri dengan santai sambil nyengir menantang.

"Apa kau malu dirimu memakai kostum kuda itu?" perkataan gamblang Karma tepat menusuk harga diri sang ketua Osis, yang berkata makin nyengir lebar. "Atau kau malu karena menjadi kuda tungganganku?"

Ternyata mulut Karma tidak hanya ingin Asano cipok, tapi juga tampar.

Sungguh ironis…

"Aku tidak malu, Akabane…," Asano hanya bisa menatap tajam pria di depannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau kabur?"

"Aku tidak kabur, aku sudah bilang ada urusan Osis penting yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Oh, aku percaya sekali dengan alasanmu itu…Asano-kun."

Ini sungguh gawat, kenapa mendadak adegan saling lontar sindiran antara ace kelas 3A dan 3E lebih seru daripada cerita drama picisan Bitch-sensei. Saat ini semua siswa malah duduk menonton dengan asyik kedua pemuda di tengah yang kalau dilihat pertengkarannya semakin heboh. Di satu sisi Bitch-sensei hanya bisa bersedekap dan ikutan nonton, sungguh guru teladan.

"Kau sebetulnya mau apa, heh, setan?"

"Ngajak ribut…," timpal Karma sambil menjulurkan lidah. #ihii, diam-diam Karma pengen dapet fokus dari Acanok! *plak

Asano diam beberapa menit, sebelum mendadak nyengir seperti punya ide jahat yang otomatis bikin Karma sedikit merinding sekaligus tertantang.

"Oh, jadi kamu kepingin banget, ya, bisa menunggangiku?"

"What?! Kata siapa? Ogah!"

"Irina-sensei, baiklah, hari ini aku akan latihan peran dramaku," Asano tiba-tiba nyeletuk ke arah Bitch-sensei. Malahan sekarang pemuda itu melangkah agak cepat menuju ke arah Karma yang otomatis gerak refleks mundur ke belakang dengan tampang bingung.

 _Mau apa si brengsek itu…_

Tanpa disangka-sangka Asano menunduk lalu mengangkat Karma ke atas pundaknya. Untungnya berat badan Akabane Karma lebih ringan dari dirinya, meski tinggi badan mereka sama.

"Ap…apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!"

Sekarang wajah Karma nggak ada beda sama buah stroberi yang sering dia emut. Dirinya telah digendong di pundak Asano dengan dilihat teman-teman sekelasnya. Terdengar Terasaka bersiul mengejek jahil dari arah siswa yang menonton pertengkaran mereka berdua dimana sepertinya sebentar lagi hampir mencapai klimaks #hati author nggak kuat lagi

"Turunkan aku Asano brengsek!"

"Heh, bukannya kau bilang aku pengecut karena malu engkau tunggangi? Nyatanya tidak, kan?"

Sungguh, dilihat Asano sekarang, wajah memerah malu Karma sudah terlalu imut.

 _Kau memang manis Karma-kun…_

"Turunkan aku atau aku akan…!" Karma mulai menggeliat dan memberontak di pundak Asano. Cengkraman tangan Asano di kedua kaki Karma rupanya sangat kuat. Tidak salah karena ketua Osis jago _martial art_.

"Akan apa? Aku hanya memainkan peranku, kok! Senang?"

"Brengsek! Awas kau!"

Tak hanya Terasaka yang mengejek jahil dengan siulan. Rupanya Nakamura Rio, yang kebagian peran putri juga ikutan tak sanggup dengan tontonan di depannya.

"Karma, nyerah saja, dech! Lagian Asano-kun memainkan peranannya dengan sangat bagus."

Sial betul mulut si Nakamura, jangan-jangan dia masih tersinggung gara-gara omongan tajam Karma beberapa waktu lalu soal ciuman.

 _Karma kau memang pantas MBELOK sama kudamu…_

Rupanya Rio sepertinya memang masih tersinggung dengan ucapan Karma. Sekarang cewek itu malah mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dan mulai jeprat jepret adegan di depan dengan blitz paling menyilaukan. Tapi keasyikan ini tidak berlangsung lama, karena Bitch-sensei sebagai guru harus tahu waktu dan mulai melaksanakan perannya jadi guru pengawas drama.

"Oke, sudah cukup, kalian berdua," Bitch-sensei melangkah menuju ke arah Karma dan Asano yang saling tidak mau kalah dalam gelutan. "Asano, turunkan Karma sekarang!"

"Baiklah, sensei…," Asano nyengir kecil sebelum menurunkan Karma. Tonjokan maut langsung dilayangkan si setan merah tepat saat dirinya diturunkan dari gendongan Asano. Untungnya anak ketua dewan itu bisa gesit menghindar.

"Heh…boleh juga kau," kata Karma cepat.

"Sudah cukup! Waktu latihan sudah selesai, "Bitch-sensei mulai menatap galak dan menaruh kedua tangan di pinggang kanan kiri. "Waktu latihan sudah selesai dan kalian diijinkan pulang, besok di jam dan tempat yang sama kita kembali latihan bagian kedua!"

Bitch-sensei memberi perintah ke siswanya sambil geleng-geleng kepala mengingat kelakuan preman kelas 3E dan ketua Osis Kunugigaoka. Tangannya menghushus menyuruh para murid pulang yang langsung disambut respon kecewa.

"Yaah, sensei, padahal lagi seru ini," Maehara nyeletuk protes. Sayang protesannya disambut mata Bitch-sensei yang mendelik. "Huh, palingan juga dia mau mengajak kencan Karasuma-sensei habis ini," Maehara berbisik cepat di telinga Isogai yang duduk di sampingnya dari tadi.

Akhirnya para siswa mulai berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Terlihat Asano beserta genk Five Virtuosos-nya ikutan pergi. Hati Asano lagi senang gara-gara kejadian tadi, rupanya ulah Karma bukannya sukses membuat Gakushuu dongkol, tapi justru membuat pemuda jingga itu nyengir gembira. Bagi Asano, kesempatan membuat malu Karma sampai wajahnya memerah sungguh menggemaskan. Kekecewaannya karena mendapatkan peran kuda mulai sedikit luntur. Itu sebelum dirinya mendengar perkataan Bitch-sensei saat semua siswa hampir melangkah keluar dari gedung olah raga.

"Oh, ya! Jangan lupa, latihan besok bagian kedua Karma dan Nakamura harus sudah mulai beradegan mesra," Bitch-sensei berkata riang. "Tentunya sekaligus adegan ci-u-man antara sang putri dengan pangeran, kufufufu."

Makjleb, Asano hampir lupa. Matanya melirik ke arah Karma yang tampak malas mendengar perkataan sensei-nya. Sepertinya Karma sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Tapi Asano peduli…

Sungguh…

Dan itulah sebabnya matanya sekarang melayang ke arah pemeran putri, yaitu Nakamura Rio. Cewek itu juga rupanya memasang wajah cuek di tengah kikikan teman-teman gadisnya.

"Hihihi, Rio siap-siap ya…dengan Karma."

Itutuh cekikikan para gadis teman Rio yang bikin Asano makin galau mendengarnya. Kalau sudah begini hanya ada satu cara yang bisa dilakukan Asano Gakushuuu.

Memainkan _triumphant card_ -nya…

Dan hanya Asano dan Tuhan yang tahu itu apa.

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

.

.

.

 **Note** : Fiuuhh…akhirnya lega bisa author update XD

Suwer ini epep author bikin sambil nyengir-nyengir gila ngebayangin Karma digendong Asano di pundak…ihuyyy #merasa bangga *plak…

Okeh, besok entah chapter terakhir atau tidak, author sendiri belum bisa meramalkan. Pokoknya ditunggu repiuw repiuwnya jadi bisa bikin author makin semangat update sekaligus nulis! *bawa golok XDD

Ciaoo…

Salam banting,

Chenchuuu


	5. Chapter 5

Ini cerita boyxboy, yang ga suka jangan baca, resiko ditanggung sendiri. Agak OOC pula.

 **Disclaimer** : Ansatsu punya om Matsui, author sudah minta tapi ga diberi soalnya takut karangannya dinistai sama fujo macam author.

 **Summary** : Kelas 3A dan 3E terpaksa main drama bersama dalam acara festival kesenian sekolah. Ada yang modus! Dan "Ini kenapa pemeran ceweknya lebih bernapsu?!"

.

.

.

Ruang ketua OSIS SMP Kunugigaoka, siang itu:

"Asanoooooo...," terdengar suara bulat menyapa sesosok remaja berambut pirang stroberi yang tengah duduk termenung sambil memasang wajah masam. "Asanoooooo…"

Rupanya itu suara Tomoya Seo yang sedari tadi manggil-manggil Gakushuu untuk menanyakan hal penting berkaitan dengan festival kesenian sekolah yang akan diadakan beberapa minggu lagi. Sayang yang dipanggil-panggil malah sedang berada di dunia lain dengan satu tangan menopang dagu, soalnya lagi mikir sesuatu dengan kedua alis bertaut.

Asano Gakushuu, ketua OSIS yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Namun sang target tidak kunjung sadar dan sekarang hal tersebut jadi topik utama dalam kehidupan SMP Asano. Remaja tersebut lagi galau mencari jati diri. Iya, jati diri antara akan menjadi kuda tunggangan atau tuan putri yang bisa cipokan sama sang target cinta nanti.

Asano kalau bisa pilih keduanya…

Ditunggangi dan juga cipokan…

Posisi sangat aduhai terbayang…

Kalau perlu pakaian ikut melayang…

Tapi sayang, Asano lebih fokus ingin cipokan sebagai tahap awal untuk mendapatkan Akabane Karma, si target cinta. Karena dari ciuman biasanya bisa berlanjut ke tahap berikutnya seperti macam komik-komik shoujo yang sering dikoleksi Asano secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari dia kecil.

Mendadak Tomoya Seo ngeri sendiri memandang ketuanya yang tiba-tiba nyengir, padahal tidak ada yang lucu. Dia belum tahu kalau sekarang yang dipandangi lagi mikir level-level yang akan dilalui setelah ciuman Akabane Karma didapatkan:

Yang pertama bibir.

Terus leher, isap dikit.

Terus elus-elus "sesuatu" di bagian dada. #sesuatu apaan, nich, Asano? *author angkat alis

Terus turun ke bawah, pencet-pencet yang ada di sana.

Terus ada yang dipelorotin dan…

"Woiii! Asano!" Pada akhirnya Ren Sakakibara-lah yang memutuskan _trance_ Gakushuu dengan berteriak tepat di telinganya. Untung Asano tidak terjungkal dari tempat duduknya dan sekarang malah memberikan tatapan maut ke Sakakibara gegara lamunan "najong" nya diputus sementara. #soalnya bisa dilanjutin nanti sore di kamar mandi pria

"Ren! Apa-apaan kamu, berisik tau!" Telinga Asano mati rasa setelah mendengar volume suara yang tidak kalah dengan toa tukang es krim di pinggir jalan. Tangannya mengorek-ngorek telinganya kesakitan.

"Siapa suruh dari tadi melamun saja," Ren balas cemberut tidak terima dibentak. "Apa kau lupa kita sedang membicarakan masalah festival kesenian beberapa minggu lagi? Tapi kau malah galau sendirian dari tadi."

"Mana galaunya pasti bukan karena memikirkan masalah festival. Melainkan karena anak berandal yang nun jauh di sana," mulut Seo langsung mencucu seperti ikan karena ikut sebal dengan tingkah laku ketuanya. "Sudah, dech, menyerah saja. Ijinkan bocah nakal itu cipokan dengan gadis lain dulu. Masa kau tidak kasihan nanti dia trauma gara-gara ciuman pertamanya diambil sama seorang pria. Kalau aku yang digituin sich, _oh my god_."

"Enak saja! Mana aku mau ciuman pertama Akabane Karma diambil orang lain!" sontak Asano berdiri dari tempat duduknya karena tidak terima mendengar omongan Tomoya Seo. Sialan, padahal dia berharap akan dibela teman dekat, tapi ini malah dipojokkan secara sepihak. "Di dunia ini yang aku ijinkan boleh mencium Karma itu cuma ada dua: aku dan sedotan jusnya."

"Oh, ironis sekali…," sekarang giliran Teppei Araki ikutan nimbrung pembicaraan yang makin memanas itu. Otomatis pembicaraan festival kesenian di- _pause_ sementara. "Lagian aku heran denganmu, Asano. Darimana kau tahu kalau Karma belum pernah ciuman dengan orang lain? Siapa tahu dia waktu SD pernah dicipok gadis, kan?"

"Iya, lagian dia sepertinya bukan remaja abnormal penyuka batangan seperti seseorang yang kita kenal," Tomoya Seo ikut memberi dukungan omongan Araki sambil memberi kalimat tambahan saat melihat dahi Asano langsung muncul perempatan akibat disindir. " _No offence_ , loh, Asano… _peace_."

Asano tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Araki, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Jawaban dibalas pernyataan, itulah ciri khas seorang Asano Gakushuu yang berkharisma. Pantas saja dia dipilih menjadi ketua OSIS, aura kharismanya tidak kalah dengan aura sakit jiwanya.

"Tomoya Seo aku yakin dulu kau sudah pernah cipokan sama seseorang sebelumnya," Asano berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Seo dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. "Bahkan sebelum kita bertemu di SMP."

Wajah Tomoya Seo langsung berkeringat mendengar pernyataan Asano yang tiba-tiba. Tak menyangka selain berkharisma, seorang Asano juga jago menjadi paranormal. Karena dugaannya tepat sepertinya, "Lo-loh, kok kau tahu Asano, kalau aku sudah pernah bahkan sering cipokan dengan gadis."

Tomoya Seo malah pamer dan bangga bahwa dirinya sering menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir siswi-siswi saat masih SD dan SMP. Di belakang punggung Asano, terlihat Ren Sakakibara tunjuk-tunjuk diri sendiri dengan jempol karena sepertinya juga ingin disebut sering cipokan sama siswi. Harga dirinya sebagai playboy sekolahan paling mentereng tidak ingin mengalah.

Iya bangga, itu sebelum Asano tersenyum sinis dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Seo-kun. Karena bibirmu bentuknya membelok ke atas dan menikung ke bawah seperti jembatan layang. Beda dengan bibir Karma yang bentuknya masih imut-imut serta polos macam bayi baru lahir."

Kalau yang di hadapan Tomoya Seo bukan anak ketua dewan dan juga bukan ketua OSIS, mungkin badan Asano Gakushuu sudah dikubur di pemakaman samping apartemen Seo dulu di Los Angeles. Bahkan kalau perlu dilempar dari atas lambang Hollywood.

Di balik punggung Asano, Sakakibara tertawa geli sambil memegang perut dan lega dirinya tidak jadi ditunjuk sebagai contoh yang sering cipokan.

"Ren, jangan tertawa kalau kau tidak mau aku mulai menggunakan ponimu sebagai contoh."

Sakakibara langsung mingkem mendengar ancaman Asano.

.

.

.

Akhirnya jam pelajaran telah usai beberapa menit lalu, langit juga sudah menampakkan warna yang sama seperti rambut seseorang yang saat ini sedang berjalan sendirian di sepanjang lorong gedung utama Kunugigaoka. Pandangannya lurus ke depan menunjukkan tekad bulat yang kuat.

Tidak boleh ada yang menghalangi rencana Asano Gakushuu sekarang. Tidak boleh.

Tuhan tidak boleh…

Dewi fortuna tidak boleh…

Teman OSIS-nya tidak boleh…

Bahkan sang target cinta juga tidak boleh…

Tangan kanan Asano Gakushuu memegang bola sepak yang sering dimainkan kalau dia sedang bosan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya saat ini mengeluarkan ponsel berlayar 5.5 inchi dengan prosesor…*woi, jangan ngiklan!* dari saku celananya. Jari jemarinya gesit memencet tombol-tombol yang ada di layar smartphone layaknya laptop yang sering dia gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Satu pesan terkirim sudah. Pesan kepada seseorang nun jauh di sana, isinya sebagai berikut:

 **To: 080124xxxxxxx**

 **Subject:**

 **Temui aku sepulang sekolah di belakang gedung utama, jika kau ingin tahu siapa yang melakukan serangan bola sepak beberapa hari yang lalu.**

 **From: 080128xxxxxxx**

Dan pesan itu telah sukses diterima oleh seseorang yang saat ini tengah duduk santai di dalam kelas 3E yang berlokasi di bukit belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

 **Note** : Uwoooo! Maafkan author yang baru update sekaranggg TT *duduk bersimpuh, tangan terangkat menyerah minta kena tembak. Dan chappie ini memang pendek, author sudah berusaha update di tengah kesibukan :'(

Akhirnya Author yang bertekad untuk tidak membuat fanfic MC lain kalau yang satu ini belum selesai telah gagal. Sekarang author total punya hutang 3 fanfic MC…huhuhuhu…maapin author.

Yak! Ditunggu repiuk-repiuknya biar author makin semangat, terus ini epep kenapa makin misterius saja seperti authornya yang misterius juga shishishishi…#plak dan terima kasih buat yang sudah merepiuk, yang baca, dan repiuk guest yang sayang tak bisa dibalas, tapi aku tetap baca dan makacih X3!

Sekarang yang jadi pertanyaan, siapakah penerima pesan tersebut? Yang bisa nebak dapat cipokan dari Tomoya Seo! Hayooo…

.

.

.

 **Omake** :

"Ren, jangan tertawa kalau kau tidak mau aku mulai menggunakan ponimu sebagai contoh."

Sakakibara langsung mingkem mendengar ancaman Asano. Pipi digembungkan sok imut untuk menandakan kalau dia lagi ngambek, "Huh, apa hubungannya poniku sama cipokan, coba? Asano ngasal!"

"Oh, mau tahu apa hubungannya?"

"Apaaa…?" sekarang bibir Ren ganti mencucu menantang.

"Karena kau sering memaksa para gadis untuk cipokan, otomatis pipi kirimu sering kena tamparan dan efek anginnya sampai ke ponimu. Jadi sekarang bentuknya aneh begitu."

"Shishishi, sungguh sangat masuk akal," Koyama menyentuh ujung kacamatanya.

"Diam kau jelek!"

Ren Sakakibara akhirnya K.O.


	6. Chapter 6

Pertama-tama author lagi sedih.

Sedih karena bentar lagi manga Ansatsu dipastikan akan tamat di bulan penuh hari spesial bagi author. Ini semua bagai kado paling miris. Baiklah daripada author bagi-bagi kebaperan, langsung saja dibaca…

.

.

Ini cerita boyxboy, yang ga suka jangan baca, resiko ditanggung sendiri. Agak OOC pula.

 **Disclaimer** : Ansatsu punya om Matsui, kalau milik author pasti Ansatsu gak mungkin tamat bulan depan karena akan ada sekuel masa SMA mereka dengan tema _arc_ baru: "jeruk makan jeruk".

 **Summary** : Kelas 3A dan 3E terpaksa main drama bersama dalam acara festival kesenian sekolah. Ada yang modus! Dan "Ini kenapa pemeran ceweknya lebih bernapsu?!"

.

.

.

"Apakah kalian sudah menemukan Nakamura?"

Suara seksi sangat familiar terdengar bergaung di bangunan olah raga gedung utama sore itu. Bitch-sensei terlihat sedang panik karena latihan drama gabungan kelas 3A dan 3E dengan tema paling _highlight_ yang ditunggu-tunggu para siswa, yaitu "cipokan", terancam gagal. Loh, bagaimana bisa?!

"Maaf, sensei, tapi sampai sekarang Rio belum kelihatan batang hidungnya," Kaede Kayano yang sama paniknya dengan Bitch-sensei menjawab cepat sambil memasang wajah lesu.

"Sial! Kemana anak itu? Padahal dari kemarin sudah diumumkan hari ini kita akan latihan drama untuk adegan paling penting," Bitch-sensei menggigit kuku jarinya karena kesal rupa-rupanya Nakamura Rio diasumsikan kabur dari latihan sore itu. Sepertinya gadis itu belum siap mental dinistai oleh bibir milik berandalan Kunugigaoka, Akabane Karma, yang malahan tidak menampakkan reaksi apa-apa melihat tuan putrinya kabur dari latihan drama.

"Karma! Kau benar tidak mengancam Nakamura agar tidak datang latihan hari ini, kan?!" Bitch-sensei untuk kesekian kalinya mendelik ke arah Karma. Dia percaya kalau pemuda berambut merah yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya itu sengaja mengancam Rio agar dia tidak datang latihan sehingga acara "cipokan" mereka batal.

"Ne, sensei, aku sudah pernah coba mengancam gadis itu untuk tidak membeli persediaan terakhir susu stroberi di _vending machine_ , tapi gagal," Karma berusaha meyakinkan senseinya untuk terakhir kali. "Gadis itu tak takut ancaman apapun."

 _Oke, "ne" milik Akabane Karma terdengar so sweet, ya dewa…_

Batin seorang Asano Gakushuu terngiang karena sekarang posisinya hanya berjarak satu meter dari sang pujaan hati #sebab sang kuda tunggangan tak boleh jauh-jauh dari penunggangnya. Tapi karena itu pula telinganya otomatis berkedut tiap kali mendengar suara manis Akabane Karma yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba Asano mikir, wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan seringaian kecil. Tangannya bersedekap kelihatan tenang, tapi ternyata pikiran sudah kemana-mana memasuki _Rated 18_. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau sekarang remaja galau cinta itu sedang berpikir seperti apa suara yang akan dikeluarkan Akabane Karma kalau dia sukses mencapai level final dalam tahap pacaran: "penjebolan gawang".

Tentu dengan bola spesial milik Asano Gakushuu sendiri.

Apalagi dia jago nembak. Meskipun gawang kepunyaan Akabane Karma sempit dan kecil, dia yakin bola miliknya sudah barang tentu akan tepat menembus sasaran.

Kalau begini skor kemenangan 1 – 0 dipastikan untuk Asano Gakushuu.

"Ehem, sensei, sebaiknya kita lewati saja latihan adegan ciuman itu, lagipula sepertinya bagian tersebut tidak terlalu berpengaruh untuk keseluruhan drama ini," Kalimat Asano meluncur dengan mulusnya ke pendengaran Bitch-sensei. Wajahnya datar tetap mengeluarkan kharisma seorang ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka. Oh, sungguh pemuda bermuka dua.

Tentu saja karena Asano berharap-harap cemas bahwa latihan adegan ciuman hari itu lebih baik batal saja. Dan bibir Karma terselamatkan, untuk saat ini.

 _Tapi kalau sensei tetap ngotot, aku bisa gantikan Nakamura Rio…_

"Oke, Karma, kalau begitu hari ini kau akan beradegan ciuman dengan sensei saja."

Atau tidak…

INI GAWAT.

"Buwahahaha, Karma, mampus kau, tak ada Nakamura kau malah cipokan sama tante-tan…," kalimat Terasaka terpotong oleh lemparan sepatu hak tinggi milik Bitch-sensei.

"Anak nakal! Sensei-mu ini masih dua puluh tahunan!" Bitch-sensei berjalan mengomel sambil mengambil sepatunya kembali yang tepat menimpuk kepala Terasaka. "Baiklah, Karma, sensei akan gantikan Nakamura sementara dalam latihan ini. Pokoknya hari ini adegan _ending_ paling penting harus terlaksana!"

Bitch-sensei memberikan kedipan genit ke arah siswa-siswanya yang sedari tadi menonton, "Lagipula, kalian jadi bisa belajar tentang ciuman dari sang ahli."

Irina Sensei berhasil menduduki peringkat pertama setelah menggeser Asano Gakuhou dalam daftar musuh yang harus dibasmi oleh Asano Gakushuu.

Ini tidak bisa dibenarkan…

Tangan Gakushuu terkepal dan otaknya memikirkan cara apa lagi agar keperawanan bibir Karma tidak direnggut oleh siapapun selain dia. #tapi kalau author boleh, kan, Gaku…*kalimat author terputus oleh tonjokan maut Shuu.

Bitch-sensei memanggil Karma untuk datang mendekat. Remaja berandalan itu entah mengapa mau-mau saja melangkah mendekati senseinya, sepertinya pasrah oleh nasib meski dia terus menampakkan wajah santai. Kedua tangan tetap tersembunyi di dalam saku blazer, Akabane Karma sudah berhadapan muka dengan sensei rambut pirangnya.

"Tutup matamu, ya, Karma," Bitch-sensei lagi-lagi mengedipkan mata ke arah murid didiknya. "Anggap saja ini gladi resik untukmu sebelum kamu betul-betul mencium gadis idaman."

Mata seorang Asano Gakushuu sudah tidak bisa lebih lebar lagi dari ini. Ren Sakakibara yang melihat dari kejauhan memandang ngeri ketua OSIS tercintanya.

Kalau begini bisa-bisa terjadi perang dunia ketiga. Ren Sakakibara sudah dapat membayangkan _headline_ berita koran sekolah Kunugigaoka yang akan terbit besok:

* * *

 **Seorang Murid (sebut saja kumbang, pria/16 tahun) Tega Membunuh Gurunya Sendiri (sebut saja bunga, wanita/21 tahun) Karena Termakan Cinta Buta.**

* * *

Judul sangat ambigay terbaca, kalau orang hanya membaca _title_ -nya saja mungkin mereka akan mengira murid itu mencintai gurunya sendiri, namun karena ditolak, si murid tidak terima dan membunuh sang guru.

Meski faktanya, Ren tahu si murid yang penyuka sesama jenis membunuh gurunya karena tidak terima sang guru wanita memperawani bibir sesosok pria yang rupanya target dari si murid homo.

Ren tidak bisa membiarkan _headline_ ironis itu terjadi.

Kalau perlu Ren rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi bagaimana?

Bibir nan seksi dan tebal berwarna merah akibat lipstick milik Bitch-sensei mulai mendekatkan jaraknya ke arah bibir Akabane Karma. Bitch-sensei menutup matanya dan bibirnya senti demi senti mulai memasuki daerah yang dianggap Asano Gakushuu sudah berbahaya.

Tinggal 1 sentimeter lagi…

Tinggal ½ sentimeter lagi…

Tinggal…

Kepalan tangan Asano sudah bergetar hebat, kedua matanya melotot melihat pemandangan di depan. Siswa-siswa kelas 3A dan 3E yang lain malahan mulai bersorak dan bersiul mengejek melihat adegan drama terjadi di depan mata mereka #minus para member virtuoso yang sudah merinding disko

Ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Kaki Asano akhirnya bergerak maju selangkah untuk menghentikan ciuman sebelum terjadi, namun terhenti sebab…

"UADOH! PEYUTKU!"

Suara Ren Sakakibara bergaung keras nyaris mengalahkan ketajaman puncak poninya. Remaja yang terkenal sebagai pujangga narsis seantero Kunugigaoka mendadak berlutut ke lantai sambil memegang perut. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan, meski sebenarnya dia tidak merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perutnya.

Tentu saja semua cuman pura-pura.

Demi keselamatan nyawa guru pirang seksinya.

Dan juga ketua OSIS tercinta. Agar tidak masuk penjara.

"Ren…kau tidak apa-apa?!" Seo turut ambil bagian dalam adegan drama penyelamatan bibir Karma.

"Perutku…tiba-tiba sakit…," Ren meringis menahan kesakitan penuh kepura-puraannya.

"TIDAKKKK!" Seo menjambak rambutnya dengan kedua tangan ikut berlutut di samping Ren Sakakibara. "Maafkan aku Ren! Tadi aku tak sengaja memberimu jus buah sudah kadaluwarsa."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Seo, aku…aku masih bisa bertahan…"

Akhirnya Bitch-sensei menghentikan maju bibirnya ke arah Karma setelah dikagetkan oleh suara dadakan punya Ren. Padahal tinggal ¼ senti lagi bibirnya berhasil menyentuh bibir Karma yang diam-diam remaja itu _nervous_ juga.

"Ck, baiklah, salah satu dari kalian, cepat bawa Sakakibara ke ruang kesehatan," Terlihat Ren Sakakibara dibantu anggota virtuoso yang lain berjalan pergi, ekspresinya masih berpura-pura meringis kesakitan. Wajahnya memandang ke arah ketua OSIS memberi kode sepersekian detik.

Bitch-sensei pun akhirnya menyerah dengan latihan drama sore itu yang gagal total akibat salah satu pemeran utama menghilang dan salah satu muridnya kalut karena sakit perut. "Latihan hari ini sampai di sini saja! Kalau begini terpaksa kalian harus latihan sendiri di rumah masing-masing!"

Bitch-sensei berkacak pinggang mengancam siswa-siswanya yang mulai beranjak pergi sambil mengeluh karena adegan "hot" telah terputus. "Khususnya Karma! Kamu harus latihan adegan ciuman, anggap saja bantalmu di rumah itu tuan putri dan pakai buat latihan!"

"Baiklah, sensei…," Karma menggaruk belakang kepalanya santai sambil ikut berjalan pergi meninggalkan gedung olah raga.

"Dan kau Asano!" Giliran Gakushuu yang kena teriakan Bitch-sensei. "Jangan lupa, kau juga harus latihan mengenakan kostum kudamu yang sudah jadi di rumah!"

"Baiklah, sensei. Aku mengerti," Asano berkata bohong. Dilihatnya Bitch-sensei akhirnya berjalan pergi masih dengan wajah sebal setelah acara latihannya gagal total.

Aula gedung olah raga itu akhirnya sepi.

Hanya ada Asano Gakushuu.

Dan detak jantungnya yang terdengar keras setelah melihat penyelamatan ekstrim dari Ren Sakakibara. *author juga nangis bahagia sambil _standing ovation_

Sepertinya Asano Gakushuu harus berterima kasih kepada sekretarisnya, karena kalau bukan karena dia pasti bibir Karma sudah dicipok tante-tante 21 tahun.

Atau dia sudah membunuh tewas gurunya…

Ponsel di saku celana Asano bergetar, ringtonenya memecahkan keheningan di aula tersebut.

Tangan Asano dengan sigap mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol terima. Hal pertama yang dia dengar adalah suara seorang gadis.

"Bagaimana?"

"Semuanya aman terkendali. Meski nyaris."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Irina-sensei nyaris mencium Karma untuk menggantikanmu."

"Wow," gadis di seberang ponsel terkikik geli.

"Tidak lucu, Nakamura."

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku, Asano-kun."

Asano mendengus mendengar ucapan gadis tersebut. Tapi mau tak mau dia akhirnya mengalah karena kalimat gadis itu memang benar.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri," Nakamura Rio masih terkekeh. "Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Aku masih perlu bantuan darimu."

"Oh _,_ jadi ketua OSIS Asano masih perlu bantuanku? Boleh saja, sih. Asalkan kau tepati janjimu itu."

"Aku tidak lupa…!" Asano berkata sedikit sebal.

"Katakan saja apa yang perlu kubantu."

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan dulu."

"Oke, sampai nanti ketua OSIS yang terhormat."

Asano memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menghela napas. Akhirnya dia melangkahkan kaki berjalan pergi.

Sekarang ruangan aula tersebut betul-betul sepi.

Sepertinya.

Karena diam-diam ada sesosok makhluk berwarna kuning melesat cepat dari sudut ruangan ke pojok ruangan yang lain dengan gerakan nyaris tidak kasatmata. Wajahnya menyeringai lebar seperti mendapatkan setumpuk majalah porno yang selalu dibawa oleh Okajima.

Rupa-rupanya makhluk tersebut sudah lama ada di sana mengamat-ngamati semua kejadian yang terjadi, termasuk pembicaraan misterius di ponsel antara dua orang.

"Nurufufufu…"

.

.

.

Gadis pirang itu menekan tombol berwarna merah mengakhiri pembicaraan di ponsel. Pandangan kedua matanya sekarang menatap langit-langit kamar tidurnya. Wajahnya kelihatan lesu memikirkan alasan apa yang harus diberikan ke guru dan teman-temannya besok setelah dia nekat kabur dari latihan terakhir drama hari itu.

Lamunannya terputus saat mendengar ponselnya kembali menyala. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kaede Kayano berusaha menelepon yang sayang sengaja tidak dia angkat. Tapi akhirnya Nakamura Rio memutuskan mengirimkan pesan ke salah satu sahabatnya itu.

 **To** : **Kayano-chan**

 **Subject:**

Maaf, hari ini aku ada urusan mendadak. Jadi tidak bisa latihan bersama kalian. Sampai ketemu besok.

 **From** : **Rio**

Pesan sudah dikirim dan ponsel sudah dilempar ke seberang sudut tempat tidur. Nakamura Rio sekarang tinggal menunggu panggilan telepon masuk dari Asano Gakushuu. Ngomong-ngomong soal ketua OSIS songong itu, Rio tak menyangka dia mau membantunya.

Yah, sebetulnya dia sendiri tidak akan mau menjerumuskan teman sekelasnya *uhuk! Karma* kalau tidak demi perjanjian yang sudah disepakati bersama.

 _ **Flashback dikit, mari:**_

"Mau apa kau?"

Nakamura Rio berjalan melangkah memasuki area halaman belakang gedung utama SMP Kunugigaoka. Kedua matanya terpaku melihat sesosok remaja berambut jingga yang bersandar santai di tembok dengan kedua tangan bersedekap.

Namun tiba-tiba matanya terpaku ke arah bola sepak di tanah yang diinjak oleh Asano Gakushuu dengan kaki kanannya. Bola sepak yang sangat familiar.

Tentu saja, karena bola itu yang Gakushuu gunakan untuk menyerangnya beberapa hari lalu.

 _Pria sialan…_

"Aku tak menyangka kau mau datang ke sini setelah menerima "undangan"-ku," Asano menyeringai malas.

"Oh, jadi ternyata ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka yang nyaris mematahkan leherku beberapa waktu lalu," kedua tangan Nakamura Rio bersedekap, wajahnya mengangkat menantang. #ketularan Karma sepertinya *woops

"Kau cukup pintar untuk seorang siswa kelas 3E."

"Dan kau cukup pintar untuk nekat dikeluarkan karena sudah menyerangku."

Keduanya hanya saling bertatapan selama sepersekian detik sebelum Asano masuk ke topik pembicaraan sambil menghela napas.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku memang aku yang berusaha nyaris mematahkan lehermu."

Rio hanya bisa angkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pengakuan tak diduga-duga Asano Gakushuu, "Hanya itu?"

"Tidak."

"Kupikir kau mau minta maaf, sebelum aku melaporkanmu?"

"Aku akan minta maaf, jika kau mau tepati satu hal."

Baiklah, Asano Gakushuu sudah sangat aneh tiba-tiba mengundangnya kemari dengan pesan singkat. Awalnya Rio tak menyangka orang itu adalah Asano Gakushuu. Dia nekat bertemu orang pengirim pesan karena memang penasaran siapa yang menyerangnya beberapa hari lalu. Tak disangka rupanya yang sekarang berdiri di depannya adalah orang terakhir yang dia duga melakukan penyerangan.

Sekarang satu hal baru muncul di pikirannya. Mau apa Asano si ketua OSIS songong mengundangnya?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kau melakukan satu hal untukku," jawab Asano Gakushuu cepat. Sekarang dia melangkah berjalan dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Rio. Jarak mereka hanya berselisih semeter. "Aku ingin kau menolak adegan ciuman di drama gabungan itu."

"…"

"…"

Keduanya hanya diam. Tapi pikiran Rio sudah macam-macam, dari alasan mengapa Asano Gakushuu menyuruhnya untuk tidak beradegan ciuman ke penasaran ulah apa lagi yang akan Asano lakukan kalau dia menolak ataupun menerima omongan Asano barusan.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Maksudku apa untungnya buatmu?"

Tiba-tiba Asano tidak berani memandang gadis pirang di depannya, wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang nyaris muncul. #ngaku aja Asano kamu MBELOK

"Tidak ada alasan."

 _Dasar pembohong…_

Nakamura Rio bukan seorang gadis remaja yang mudah dibohongi. Tunggu dulu! Masakan Asano naksir dia? Tidak mungkin. Jangan sampai.

Tapi kalau iya gimana?

"Ja-jangan kamu suka aku, ya?! Makanya kamu tidak ingin lihat aku ciuman sama Kar…"

"YANG AKU SUKA BUKAN KAMU!"

 _Yang dia suka bukan aku…lalu siapa?_

Otak Nakamura Rio yang rupanya tidak hanya jago bahasa Inggris langsung klik. Yang akan ciuman dalam drama picisan Bitch-sensei adalah antara dua anak manusia. Satunya adalah dia, Nakamura Rio, dan yang satunya adalah…

"OH MY GOD…"

Mata Rio membelalak terbuka persis bundaran jam dinding yang menempel di tembok kelas 3E. Kedua tangannya menutup mulut karena syok menerima pencerahan ini.

Asano Gakushuu HOMO.

Asano Gakushuu HOMO.

Dia HO…MO.

Dengan lawan mainnya.

Akabane Karma. Si setan merah 3E.

"OH MY YAOI GOD," Lagi-lagi Rio mengulang kalimat tersebut di otak dan mulutnya. "Kamu suka batangan, Asano?"

"Nggak! Aku bukan homo!" Asano Gakushuu tidak rela disebut penyuka sesama jenis ataupun penyuka batangan persis sindiran Tomoya Seo kemarin di ruang OSIS, karena yang dia sukai hanyalah Karma seorang. Bukan pria yang lain-lain.

"Tapi kau…," Nakamura Rio cuma bisa mendelik kaget. "Kau menyukai Karm..."

"Stttt…!" Asano cepat-cepat menyuruh Nakamura Rio diam dengan satu jari telunjuk di bibirnya. "Tidak perlu kau lanjutkan!"

Rio mendadak nyengir lebar bagai Isogai menemukan ubi terpendam 1 ton di tanah lapang. Tak disangka, ketua OSIS pengganggu ketentraman kelas 3E ternyata menyukai seorang pria yang tak lain tak bukan teman kelasnya sendiri.

Yang lebih hebat lagi…

Asano Gakushuu tidak tahu kalau ternyata Nakamura Rio itu ketua klub fujoshi kelas 3E dengan wakil ketua Yuzuki Fuwa.

Ini bagai ketiban durian runtuh bonus mendapat foto-foto gratis _crossdress_ Nagisa Shiota selama sebulan untuk majalah YAOI CLUB-nya. Dia menemukan seorang homo betulan di sekolah. Target empuk sasaran para fujoshi. Omong-omong majalah terbitan klubnya itu sangat terkenal di kalangan pembaca fujo se-Kunugigaoka.

Dan sepertinya Nakamura Rio sudah menentukan _headline news_ untuk topik majalahnya bulan depan.

MATI KAU ASANO GAKUSHUU.

Nakamura Rio belum tega memberitahunya.

"Baiklahhh…aku akan membantumu, A-sa-no-kun," mendadak Nakamura Rio mengeluarkan suara genit. Untung Asano belum sadar dengan panggilan "-kun" dadakan Rio.

"Kau sungguh akan membantuku?" Mata Asano Gakushuu nyaris berbinar. Ditahan oleh harga dirinya.

"Aku akan membantumu dan tidak akan beradegan ciuman dengan satu syarat."

Asano menelan ludah melihat seringaian Rio yang jelas-jelas tidak berusaha dia tutupi.

"Aku mau kau mengaku siapa cintamu sekarang di sini."

"Apa?! Ogah!"

"Oh, ya sudah, selamat menikmati adegan dramanya," Nakamura Rio sudah membalikkan badan melambai pergi sebelum langkahnya dihentikan Asano.

"Tu-tunggu!"

Sialan. Apakah seorang Asano Gakushuu harus rela harga dirinya jatuh demi mencuri ciuman pertama Akabane Karma? Tapi saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua, di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa yang mencuri dengar. Mungkin tidak apa-apa.

 _Demi bibir Karma…Demi bibir Karma…Demi bibir…_

Kalimat Asano terputus, dia menutup kedua matanya sebelum menyetujui syarat nista dari gadis yang tengah menunggunya bicara sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengaku!" Memang sungguh Asano junior tak punya pilihan lain. Dia berdoa semoga tidak ada siswa lain yang dengar. Apalagi ayahnya.

Bisa gawat jika sang ayah mengetahui kalau dia penyuka sesama jenis. Jadi homo di mata sang ayah saja sudah cari mati, bagaimana kalau sampai pak ketua dewan tahu dirinya menyukai pria berandalan dari kelas 3E?

Asano Gakushuu bisa diceraikan jadi anak nanti.

"A-aku…su-suka Karma…," Asano berkata pelan nyaris berbisik. Wajahnya tidak ingin menatap gadis di depannya saat berbicara karena sudah sebelas dua tigabelas sama tomat.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar, loh, Asano-kun," Nakamura Rio setengah bercanda, setengah menggoda. Tangan kanannya diangkat ke telinga berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Asano. "Suaramu terlalu kecil."

 _Gadis brengsek…_

"A-aku…suka Akabane Karma…," volume suara Asano Gakushu sedikit membesar. Tapi bagi Rio itu belum cukup. Oh, entah ini sungguh manis atau sungguh lucu bagi gadis itu.

"Ck, baiklah selamat menikmati adegan ciumanku dengan…"

"AKU SUKA AKABANE KARMA, BRENGSEK!" Asano Gakushuu habis sabar dengan ancaman dari gadis berambut pirang di depannya yang tengah menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai ke tanah.

"AKU SUKA AKABANE KARMA DARI KELAS 3E! AKU SUKA DIA!"

"AKU INGIN CIUMAN DENGANNYA!"

Nafas Asano memburu setelah pernyataan cinta dengan volume suara sekeras toa tukang roti Sari Rot** #eh, gak boleh sebut merek. "Sudah puas?!"

"Lumayan…," Nakamura Rio nyengir lebar. Tak disangka, sungguh, kalau dia bisa mempermainkan ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka seperti itu. Jari jemarinya menyeka air mata yang diam-diam menetes dari sudut mata.

"Baiklah, ketua OSIS yang terhormat. Hari ini dengan cara apapun aku berjanji tidak akan berusaha mengganggumu mendapatkan "ciuman" Karma," Nakamura Rio berdiri tegak sambil memperlihatkan jari tangannya yang membentuk huruf "V".

"Terima kasih," Asano Gakushuu berkata cepat sambil mengibaskan jas sekolahnya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana sebelum ada siswa gedung utama melihat mereka berdua. Tapi sayang, gerakannya dihentikan oleh tangan Nakamura.

"Kau lupa satu hal lagi, A-sa-no-kun?"

 _Mau apa lagi gadis brengsek ini…_

Nakamura Rio makin nyengir lebar menatap remaja berambut jingga di depannya sebelum cepat-cepat berkata, "Kau lupa belum minta maaf padaku."

Asano lupa sudah berjanji.

Dasar tolol.

"GLEK…"

 _ **Flashback end.**_

Saat ini Nakamura Rio tengah duduk santai di atas tempat tidurnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Besok dia harus masuk sekolah dan bertemu teman-temannya. Untung hari ini merupakan hari terakhir mereka latihan drama gabungan karena mereka masih harus mempersiapkan banyak acara lain untuk keperluan festival.

Rio menghela napas dan tangannya kembali memencet-mencet tombol di ponselnya. Kenapa ketua OSIS songong itu belum kunjung meneleponnya. Dan awas saja kalau dia sampai membatalkan janji yang mereka sudah sepakati.

Omong-omong soal janji, Nakamura Rio meminta agar Asano Gakushuu tidak macam-macam lagi dengan kelas 3E ataupun berusaha mencari-cari rahasia mereka sebagai ganti Rio membantu pemuda itu mendapatkan ciuman Karma. Tentunya hal tersebut masih lebih baik daripada Rio menyuruhnya menjadi fotomodel majalah YAOI CLUB, kan?

Dan, jika seandainya Asano membatalkan janjinya, Nakamura Rio masih punya senjata pamungkas.

Rio tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat suara familiar kembali dia dengar tengah bergaung di dalam kamar tidurnya.

Suara yang berasal dari ponsel pribadi miliknya dengan volume maksimal.

"AKU SUKA AKABANE KARMA DARI KELAS 3E! AKU SUKA DIA!"

Tanpa diketahui Nakamura Rio, Asano Gakushuu yang tengah duduk di dalam ruang OSIS karena lembur mempersiapkan acara festival kesenian Kunugigaoka, sekujur tubuhnya mendadak merinding.

Rio telah diam-diam merekam pengakuan cinta seorang Asano Gakushuu.

Dengan ponselnya.

Dan dewi fortuna berambut pirang itu pun tertawa…

 _Mampus kau Asano._

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

.

.

.

 **Note** : Akhirnya author bisa update panjanggg…bwahaha, kasian sekali dirimu Asano nak. Awalnya songong akhirnya malu-malu kucing mengaku #plak

Ngomong-ngomong author masih punya 3 MC hutang, sayang sepertinya salah satu dari fanfics tersebut akan author hapus karena beberapa alasan. Tapi yang pasti untuk fic ini author lanjutin sampai tamat.

Dan terima kasih buat semua repiuknya, author sungguh mengharu bombay bajaj. Termasuk untuk para guest yang gak bisa dibalas langsung, tapi tetep author baca, kok! Beneran!

Jadi, akankah Asano Gakushuu mendapatkan ciuman Akabane Karma? Akankah Akabane Karma rela mau dicipok Gakushuu? Akankah Nakamura Rio betul-betul menjadi dewi fortuna demi seorang Asano?

Ditunggu repiuknya biar author makin semangat namatin inih epep! Ciao!

Salam banting,

Chenchuuu


	7. Chapter 7 (End)

Akhirnya Ankyo anime pun ngikut menamatkan diri bersama dengan manganya X( #authorsedih

Anyway, chapter 7 ini adalah chapter terakhir, karena author suka angka 7 *gak nyambung*. Oke, langsung ajah dibaca…

.

.

Ini cerita boyxboy, yang ga suka jangan baca, resiko ditanggung sendiri. Agak OOC pula.

 **Disclaimer** : Ansatsu punya om Matsui, yang ternyata masih muda, ihihihi #apa maksudnya?!

 **Summary** : Kelas 3A dan 3E terpaksa main drama bersama dalam acara festival kesenian sekolah. Ada yang modus! Dan "Ini kenapa pemeran ceweknya lebih bernapsu?!"

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali seorang Asano Gakushuu menanyai dirinya sendiri alasan kenapa dia bisa suka pada Karma. Awalnya memang dia tidak bisa terima kenapa hatinya selalu 'doki-doki' bagai dipelet tiap kali berpapasan atau melihat Karma saat bocah itu sedang _mood_ mengerjainya di gedung utama.

Awalnya dia memang yakin bahwa dia tak sengaja kena pelet, tapi untung otaknya terlalu cerdas untuk mempercayai hal-hal berbau mistis demikian. Jadi akhirnya dia sepakat menghubungi nomer telepon psikiater langganan ayahnya yang ternyata dia dapatkan dari mencopet kartu nama di dalam dompet keramat milik sang ayah.

Sayangnya hasil sesi konsultasi selama 3 jam berturut-turut tersebut GAGAL, karena sampai sekarang Gakushuu tetap ngotot ingin nyipok bibir Karma. Mungkin setelah dia berhasil mencium bibir aduhai sang remaja pujaan, dia akan sembuh dari kegilaannya terhadap bocah berandal itu pikirnya.

Tapi untuk mendapatkan bibir Karma, dia terpaksa merelakan harga diri sebagai seorang Ketua OSIS untuk dijadikan kuda tunggangan meski hanya sementara. Gakushuu pun menghela nafas membayangkan saat hari-H besok dia mau tak mau mengenakan kostum kuda yang sudah dipersiapkan spesial untuknya.

Tapi memang beginilah cinta… deritanya tiada akhir…

.

.

.

 **Hari-H** :

Tak pernah rasanya melihat gedung utama seramai hari itu. Siswa dan siswi dari seantero kota Tokyo datang berkunjung untuk melihat pentas kesenian yang diadakan hanya setahun sekali di sekolah ternama SMP Kunugigaoka.

"Hati-hati, ya, membawa kostum dan perlengkapannya…!" Teriakan Bitch-sensei membahana di belakang panggung aula gedung olahraga. Terlihat siswa-siswi kelas 3A dan 3E sedang kerepotan mempersiapkan giliran mereka untuk segera menampilkan adegan drama picisan paling ditunggu-tunggu ratusan pasang mata siang itu.

Tentu saja ditunggu-tunggu karena rumor bakal ada adegan 'cipokan' antara 2 anak manusia sudah menyebar kemana-mana entah karena siapa. #tentu Koro-sensei tersangka utamanya

"Yes, kalau sudah begini, kelas kita pasti akan menjadi juara favorit!" Mulut Terasaka antusias berbicara setelah sadar bahwa hanya drama mereka sajalah yang akan menampilkan adegan ciuman berating cukup dewasa. Sebab hal ini akan menjadi penarik tersendiri untuk gadis-gadis penyuka shoujo manga ataupun pria mesum macam Okajima.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, sih," Isogai Yuuma menimpali omongan Terasaka.

"Heh, kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Maehara yang tidak sependapat.

"Entahlah, perasaanku tidak enak saja," jawab Isogai dengan kedua alis bertaut. "Tapi aku ingin kelas kita menang agar bisa menang taruhan tentakel Koro-sensei."

"Hahaha, sudahlah Yuuma, tak usah dipikirkan perasaanmu yang tidak berdasar," kata Maehara semangat sambil menepuk punggung sobat terdekatnya itu yang diam-diam mereka sebetulnya _friends with benefit_. #woops

Iya _benefit_ , sebab Yuuma suka pinjam Maehara uang tiap kali jam istirahat sekolah. Dan Maehara doyan nyontek pekerjaan rumah kawannya itu.#ini yang ngaku mulai berpikir tidak-tidak angkat kaki

Tiba-tiba terdengar gelak tawa dari kejauhan saat sesosok kuda berbadan tinggi dengan rambut pirang muncul dari ruangan ganti pria. Anehnya kuda itu berjalan dengan 2 kaki.

"Yuhuuu, pangeran Karmaaa, kudamu sudah hadir, tuh, siap untuk memberimu tunggangan…," suara godaan langsung keluar dari mulut Yuzuki Fuwa yang kelihatan amat bangga dengan kostum kuda buatannya.

"Sepertinya kostum pangeran ini agak kekecilan di bagian pantat," kata Karma berjalan sambil tangannya berusaha menarik-narik area pantatnya yang kelihatan sesak. Matanya belum menyadari keberadaan sesosok kuda liar yang berdiri di samping Fuwa yang siap ditungganginya dengan kekang hitam. #author meringis agak sedih *tabahkan hatimu, nak Shuu…

"Benarkah? Aku pikir ukurannya sudah pas," kata Fuwa sambil menggaruk-garuk dagunya keheranan. "Mungkin kau yang gemukan sedikit, Karma, fufu…"

"Jangan ngawur, Fuwa, mana mungkin aku…," wajah Karma mendadak membeku ketika baru menyadari sesosok makhluk yang berdiri di samping Fuwa, tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresinya langsung digantikan dengan seringaian khas narapidana. "Heh...bukankah ini ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka yang terhormat itu…? Siapa namanya? Asano Gakushuu? Atau Dosanko?"

Anehnya sang kuda tak berbicara sepatah kata pun atau mengayunkan pukulannya ke pangeran setan merah yang telah resmi memberinya nama panggilan untuk kuda kesayangan barunya. Hal ini membuat Karma mengangkat sebelah alis keheranan.

"Fix. Mulai sekarang kuda ini namanya Dosanko…," Karma memunculkan senyuman jahilnya sambil memperlihatkan tali kekang siap dikalungkan ke leher sang kuda peliharaan. #di sini jujur author sudah tak sanggup ngetik karena antara kasihan atau ngeri sendiri dengan Asano muda

Atau malahan saat ini, Asano Gakushuu, wajahnya yang tersembunyi di dalam kostum sedang memerah karena terlalu _speechless_ ketika dirasakan gerakan Karma yang tanpa sadar merangkulnya untuk memasangkan tali kekang buatan tersebut.

Kalau sudah begini ditunggangi pun Asano relah...hu-um.

"Kyaaa, Rio! Kamu cantik sekali!" giliran teriakan Kaede Kayano yang keluar saat ia melihat Nakamura Rio berjalan anggun bak putri dengan kostum warna merahnya bergaya _lady-lady_ kerajaan _England_.

"Aku merasa tak pantas memakai kostum ini," kata gadis pirang berambut panjang itu cepat. "Sepertinya SESEORANG yang lain lebih pantas memakai kostum semacam ini kemudian mencium sang pangeran."

Nakamura Rio memberikan penekanan pada kalimatnya sambil setengah melirik setengah menahan tawa ke arah Karma yang sedang asyik dengan kuda bisunya.

Entah kepada siapa lontaran kalimat itu disampaikan. #hanya author, pembaca, dan orang 'itu' yang tahu

"Kalian cepat berkumpul ke sini!" Suara Bitch-sensei tanpa megaphone pun sudah cukup memekakkan telinga. "5 menit lagi giliran kita tampil di atas panggung, semuanya segera bersiap ke posnya masing-masing. Mana Nagisa Shiota?! Dan Karma berhenti menggoda Asano!"

"Iya Karma, berhenti menggoda Asano-kun," kata Nakamura Rio membela kehormatan sang kuda sambil terus nyengir lebar. "Kalau tidak nanti kamu dapat karma, loh…"

"Karma tak mungkin bisa dapat karma," balas pemuda berambut merah itu kepedean.

"Yaaah, siapa tahu, kan. Nasib orang tiada yang tahu," kata Rio tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ehem, baiklah para pemeran utama segera berdiri di balik panggung sebelum tirai dibuka. Narator yang sudah ditunjuk langsung saja siap membacakan naskahnya, ya," kata Bitch-sensei bergumam. "Semoga berhasil!"

"Siappp…!" Seluruh siswa siswi gabungan kelas 3A dan 3E minus sang kuda menyahut gegap gempita penuh semangat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu keadaan di luar panggung:

"Nurufufufu, bagaimana menurutmu pertunjukan ini akan berakhir, Karasuma-sensei?" tampak sesosok gurita kuning berkumis dengan perlengkapan kostum penyamaran abad pertengahan (kostum penyemangat sepertinya) tengah duduk memegang handycam di antara para penonton yang sudah tak sabar menonton pertunjukan selanjutnya.

"Aku yakin mereka akan menang sebagai juara favorit dan itu artinya bersiaplah untuk kami meledakkan tentakelmu satu persatu," sahut Karasuma-sensei dengan wajah datar memandang lurus ke depan.

"Benarkah? Nurufufufu...kita lihat saja nanti, sensei," balas Koro-sensei sambil menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. "Aku tak sabar melihat adegan ciuman itu...chuuuu." Dan wajah Koro-sensei pun sengaja berubah menjadi pink sambil memajukan bibirnya ke pipi kiri pria berambut hitam yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Hentikan!"

"Nurufufufu…"

Dan tiba-tiba semua lampu padam. Para penonton menjadi hening. Hanya ada sorot lampu menyilaukan ke arah panggung.

Tirai perlahan dibuka dan mari kita masuk ke negeri dongeng tanpa diundang…

.

.

.

.

Sesosok gadis, eh, pria berambut biru berdiri sendirian di samping panggung.

"Pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah Raja dan Ratu dari kerajaan Kunu. Raja dan Ratu ini memiliki pangeran semata wayang tamvan yang sayang terkenal bukan karena wajahnya, melainkan karena ulah bejatnya. Raja dan Ratu pun yang sudah tobat dengan kelakuan sang pangeran memutuskan melakukan sayembara perjodohan demi sang anak menjadi lebih dewasa dan bertanggung jawab."

"Pokoknya Karma ogah dijodoh-jodohin! Karma masih remaja, masih pingin senang-senang, masih pingin ngejomblo!" Karma muncul ke atas panggung mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Karma! Anak nakal! Kamu harus dengarkan apa kata ayah!" Raja Terasaka mengikuti dari belakang, mulutnya sukses meluncurkan kalimat amarah yang rupanya setengah berakting setengah dari kekesalan masa lalu yang sudah menumpuk dan terpendam sejak jaman Karma hobi memukul perutnya.

"Nak Karma, tolong dengarkan apa kata sang Raja, demi ibu, nak!" sang Ratu yang diketahui bernama Tooka Yada mengeluarkan derai air mata buaya khas ibu RT yang gagal dapat lotere arisan.

"Pokoknya Karma gak mau! Kalau gini caranya Karma kabur saja bareng Dosanko," Karma sudah pasang bodi siap kabur. "Hanya Dosanko kuda Karma sejak kecil yang mengerti Karma. Dosanko...mana Dosanko-ku?"

"Dosanko tak akan datang meski kau panggil karena ayah sudah mengikatnya di lumbung. Penjaga!" Raja Terasaka berteriak memanggil para penjaganya yang tak mengagetkan adalah Itona, Muramatsu, dan Yoshida. "Kurung pangeran Karma di atas menara sampai sayembara digelar!"

"Siap!"

"Ayah jahat! Raja macam apa yang menyiksa anak semata wayangnya yang tamvan ini?!" Pangeran Karma memberontak saat ditangkap.

"Ini semua kami lakukan demi kebaikanmu, nak, Karma," kata sang Ratu mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangan "Semoga setelah menikah nanti, kau bisa menggantikan ayahmu menjadi raja hebat yang tidak hobi berlaku bejat."

"Mana sekretaris kerajaan?!"

"Hamba di sini yang muliaaa…," sorot lampu menyinari karakter baru dengan model rambut menantang langit, Ren Sakakibara. Ren muncul berputar ala balerina sambil mengelus poni haramnya.

"Segera sebarkan pengumuman ke seluruh penjuru negeri Kunu termasuk di luar wilayah ini. Umumkan bahwa Pangeran Karma mencari sesosok tuan putri idaman untuk dijadikan istri!"

"Apa?! Pangeran Karma mau menikah?," sekretaris kerajaan cengo mendengar berita mustahil ini.

"Lebih tepatnya dipaksa menikah, sudah tak usah cerewet, segera umumkan bahwa akan diadakan pesta sayembara 2 hari lagi di tempat ini untuk mencari istri sang pangeran," teriak Raja Terasaka tak sabaran.

"Siap, laksanakan!"

 _Ya dewa siapapun yang kurang beruntung menjadi istri Pangeran bejat Karma aku doakan tabah…_

Sekretaris Sakakibara segera beranjak pergi setelah membatin ngeri.

Tirai ditutup dan terbuka untuk memperlihatkan latar belakang digital * _by_ Ritsu* dengan suasana kerajaan seberang, Negeri Gigaoka.

"Maka tersebarlah berita tentang sayembara perjodohan pangeran Karma dan hal itu pun sampai ke telinga Raja Chiba. Seorang raja suram yang memimpin kerajaan dari negeri kecil bernama Gigaoka," dengan mulus Nagisa Shiota membacakan alur cerita. #nuru, Koro-sensei bangga, nak…

"Rupa-rupanya Raja Chiba sudah sejak lama ingin merebut tahta kerajaan Kunu. Dia ingin menguasai negeri paling hebat dan luas di seantero dunia itu. Dari dulu Raja Chiba dengan mulut manisnya yang lihai berusaha membujuk Raja Terasaka menikahkan Pangeran Karma dengan salah satu dari 13 putrinya, namun selalu gagal," Nagisa berdeham melanjutkan. "Dan untungnya dewa berpihak pada Raja Chiba dengan diumumkannya sayembara mencari istri idaman ini."

"Istriku, cepat segera panggil sisa ke 7 putri kita yang belum menikah," kata Raja Chiba kepada istrinya tercinta Ratu Rinka Hayami.

"Tapi, _darling_ , apa kau yakin mereka mau dinikahkan dengan Pangeran Karma yang terkenal bejat itu?" Ekspresi wajah Ratu Rinka tampak ragu. "Aku tak ingin putriku justru akan menderita setelah menikah dengan Pangeran Karma. Meski ia tamvan tapi aku tak sanggup melihat putri kita dinistai, hiks."

"Namun Raja Chiba tidak mempedulikan isakan sang istri dan tetap memaksa salah satu dari ketujuh putrinya yang belum menikah untuk bersedia mengikuti sayembara tersebut," narator kembali melanjutkan. "Dan sungguh amat sangat disayang terpilihlah putri paling muda mereka, Putri Nakamura Rio."

"Yang benar saja ayah? Aku ogah disuruh ikut sayembara itu hanya demi kepentingan pribadi ayah. Rio masih ingin senang-senang menikmati masa muda dan menggoda para pria," penolakan putri Rio memunculkan perempatan di pelipis sang Raja. "Lagipula sepertinya Raja Terasaka sudah mencium maksud busuk ayah dan makanya ia selalu menolak ikatan pernikahan antara putri-putri ayah dengan putranya."

"Tenanglah putriku," kata Raja Chiba berusaha membujuk. "Aku juga tidak akan tega membiarkan kau menderita karena pangeran bejat itu."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau menyuruhku ikut sayembara itu?"

"Apa kau lihat ini?" Raja Chiba memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jubah dan detik berikutnya ia mengeluarkan semacam botol kecil dengan cairan sewarna kristal di dalamnya.

"Apa itu ayah?" tanya Putri Rio penasaran.

"Fufufu, ini adalah langkah awal kita menguasai kerajaan itu," mata Raja Chiba tampak berkilat meski tersembunyi di balik poni tebalnya yang tak kalah dengan sekretaris Sakakibara. "Ini adalah ramuan super kuat yang bisa membuat siapapun yang meminumnya akan patuh kepadamu."

"A-apa-apaan itu _darling_? Kau tidak mungkin…," Ratu Rinka tampak cemas melihat botol kecil di tangan sang suami yang telah khilaf.

"Kau benar, istriku. Nanti di malam pertama pernikahan kalian. Kau masukkan ini ke dalam mulutmu dan saat kalian berciuman nanti maka cairan ini akan masuk ke dalam kerongkongan pangeran bejat itu dan kerajaan akan bisa mulai kita kuasai, wakakakakakaka!" Raja Chiba merapikan poninya sayang dengan bangga. "Aku sungguh jenius!"

"Please, deh, yah…," putri Rio tampak putus asa melihat kelakuan ayahnya yang sama bejatnya dengan Pangeran Karma. #author ikutan nangis karena Chiba yang cool jadi OOC

"Tapi okelah, dengan ide ayah aku bisa membuat Pangeran Karma dari pangeran yang terkenal bejat menjadi pangeran yang terkenal maso! Wakaka!" Ternyata ayah dan putrinya sama saja kelakuannya. "Lagipula tak ada pria yang tak bisa kutaklukkan, huh…"

Mata ayah dan putri bungsunya itu pun berbinar dan air mata mulai mengalir di mata mereka. Kedua tangan mereka saling bergenggaman.

"Putriku…"

"Ayah…"

Dan mereka pun berpelukan.

"Kau lupa 1 hal, suamiku tercinta," Ratu Rinka yang sedari tadi sudah tampak muak dengan kelakuan suami dan putrinya tercinta memutus adegan ayah anak itu. "Raja Terasaka tidak akan mengijinkan putri kita ikut sayembara itu kalau tahu Rio adalah putrimu."

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu," wajah Raja Chiba berpaling ke arah istrinya dan cahaya kilatan kedua nampak muncul lagi dari mata Raja Chiba. "Rio, putriku, kau akan ikut sayembara itu bukan sebagai putri dari kerajaan Gigaoka."

Rio hanya bisa angkat sebelah alis menanggapi perkataan ayahnya.

"Tapi kau akan menyamar sebagai Putri Juliet dari kerajaan Neuro, wakakaka! Aku memang jenius(2)!"

"Terserah ayah saja, deh, dan siapa yang akan menemaniku pergi ke sana?" Tanya Rio tampak cuek. "Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan putrimu ini pergi sendirian, kan?"

"Ehem, kau akan pergi bersama sekretaris kerajaan Isogai. Dia yang akan menemanimu selama perjalanan itu."

"Se-semoga selamat, nak," Ratu Rinka mengangkat helai sapu tangannya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada putri tercinta. "Dan jika kau gagal, jangan khawatir, aku yang akan membunuh ayahmu karena ide bejatnya."

"A-apa, _darling_? Kok gitu, sih?" Dahi Raja Chiba mengeluarkan keringat dingin mendengar lontaran kalimat sang istri barusan.

"Selamat tinggal ibu…" Nakamura Rio tampak jago akting.

"Putriku...huhuhu…"

"Dan Putri Nakamura Rio pun pergi meninggalkan Kerajaan Gigaoka sebagai Putri Juliet yang ditemani sekretaris kerajaan Isogai untuk mengikuti sayembara itu," suara Nagisa Shiota mengakhiri adegan drama babak pertama sebelum tirai ditutup.

.

.

.

.

"Uwahhh...baru babak pertama sudah melelahkan sekali," Nakamura Rio yang baru kembali dari atas panggung menguap malas. "Kau kenapa Karma? Cemberut begitu?"

"Tidak adil, kenapa Ketua OSIS songong itu belum muncul? Kenapa Dosanko musti diikat di lumbung?" Rupanya Karma tidak sabar melihat Asano Gakushuu muncul di atas panggung dengan kostum kudanya tepat di depan ketua dewan yang duduk di deretan paling depan.

"Oh, rupanya pangeran setan satu ini tidak sabar menunggangi kuda kesayangan miliknya?" Goda Nakamura Rio nyengir lebar.

"E-enak saja, aku cuma ingin dia malu saja, kok…!" Karma membantah cepat dengan wajah memerah. #haish, bilang aja Karma kamu gak sabar nunggangin Gaku…*plak

"Yang di sana cepat kemari! Jangan ngobrol terus, kita akan segera mulai babak kedua!" Teriakan Bitch-sensei menyelamatkan Karma dari godaan Rio, pemuda berambut merah itu pun cepat-cepat menyingkir dari samping sang putri untuk mempersiapkan diri naik ke atas panggung.

Tanpa diketahui yang lainnya, dari tadi ada seorang makhluk hidup berkostum kuda bersembunyi di pojokan, sedangkan yang lainnya sedang asyik mendengarkan pengarahan Bitch-sensei.

Dan hanya Nakamura Rio yang tahu hal ini. Gadis itu dengan santai berjalan mendekati sang kuda sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sabar, ya, memang begitulah cinta, deritanya tiada akhir…," celetuk Rio tajam sambil menepuk punggung orang yang diajaknya berbicara. "Dan tenang saja, kau tidak akan lama berada di sini, karena sebentar lagi adegan yang paling kau tunggu akan datang…"

Bisikan kecil ke telinga si kuda menjadi ucapan terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut Nakamura Rio sebelum ia meninggalkan kuda tersebut sendiri dengan kedipan dan lambaian tangan.

.

.

.

.

Babak drama kedua pun dimulai memperlihatkan Tomoya Seo sebagai narator kedua yang akan membacakan jalan cerita. Tirai kembali dibuka untuk menampilkan suasana Kerajaan Kunu yang sudah penuh sesak oleh para putri yang siap bersaing di dalam 'Sayembara Cinta Gila untuk Pangeran Karma', tak terkecuali Nakamura Rio yang didampingi oleh sekretarisnya, Isogai Yuuma.

" _Finally_ hari yang ditunggu-tunggu bagi Kerajaan Kunu telah datang. Saat ini Raja Terasaka telah mengumpulkan para putri dari berbagai kerajaan yang ada. Pangeran Karma pun dengan ogah-ogahan terpaksa mematuhi perintah sang ayah dengan syarat setelah sayembara selesai, dia bisa bebas melakukan kembali segala aksi bejatnya, _oh my god..._ " suara Seo terdengar tergesa-gesa saat membaca plot cerita.

"Pu-putri Rio, apakah kau yakin ki…," omongan Isogai terputus oleh mata Putri Rio yang melotot ke arahnya.

"Psttt, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Putri Rio! Aku saat ini Putri Juliet tahu…."

"Ma-maaf, maksudku Putri Juliet, apa kau yakin bisa memenangkan sayembara ini?" Sebut Isogai setengah gagap.

"Jangan bodoh! Mana mungkin aku bisa menangkap bola itu. Untuk itulah ayah mengirimmu ke sini menemaniku," jelas Putri Rio cepat dengan suara kecil. "Kau yang akan diam-diam menangkap bola itu nanti dan memberikannya kepadaku."

"Oh, Pangeran Karma untuk mencari istrinya, belahan hidupnya, calon Ratu Kerajaan Kunu, akan melemparkan sebuah bola emas dari atas menara dan siapa pun tuan putri yang bisa menangkap bola tersebut akan dijadikan istri oleh sang pangeran…," celetuk sekretaris Ren Sakakibara kembali menjelaskan. "Oh, hal ini sudah menjadi tradisi turun-temurun Kerajaan Kunu beratus-ratus tahun yang..."

"Cerewet banget, sih! Minggat sana! Biarkan aku melempar bolanya sekarang dan setelah itu aku bisa main!" teriak Karma jengkel sambil korek kuping.

Melihat hal ini Raja Terasaka pun segera menghentikan sekretarisnya yang cerewet karena takut Karma kembali berulah dan kehilangan mood untuk menyelesaikan sayembara tersebut. "Sudah-sudah segera mulai saja sayembara cinta ini! Berikan bolanya sekarang ke Pangeran Karma..."

Ren Sakakibara pun dengan cemberut mematuhi titah sang Raja dan mengambil sebuah bola emas (yang sebetulnya bola voli dilapisi cat murahan) dari dalam kantong serut untuk diserahkan ke tangan Pangeran Karma yang dengan malas menerimanya.

"Isogai, sudah dimulai! Nanti saat pangeran melempar bolanya, kamu harus dengan cepat menangkap bola tersebut dan menyerahkannya ke tanganku," kata Putri Rio tajam. "Tenagamu kan tenaga pria jadi pasti bisa mengalahkan para putri itu sendirian."

Loh, ini gimana ceritanya sekretaris Isogai yang jelas-jelas pria tulen punya batang ikutan berbaur bersama dengan para putri yang lain? Ya iyalah, karena rupa-rupanya Raja Chiba memang licik dan menyuruh sekretaris kerajaannya memakai baju wanita alias baju putri untuk menyamar dan membantu putri bungsunya itu.

" _Aku memang jenius, wakakaka (3)!"_

Isogai Yuuma bergidik ngeri mengingat kembali perintah Rajanya, "Si-siap Putri Ri...maksudku Putri Juliet!"

Dan sayembara pun dimulai dengan tangan Karma yang melempar kuat-kuat bola emas (=bola voli) tersebut dari atas menara menuju ke kumpulan para putri yang berdesak-desakan untuk menangkap bola tersebut dari bawah.

"Wakaka, mampus! Semoga pada bonyok muka kalian para putri kena bola lemparanku!"

" _Oh my god_ , sungguh bejat…," Tomoya Seo sebagai narator cuma bisa geleng-geleng berbicara melihat kelakuan pangeran Karma yang sangat _in character_ sekali.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang sudah jelas tak mirip tangan wanita menangkap bola emas yang dilempar kuat oleh sang pangeran. Tangan itu pun dengan cepat menyembunyikan bola yang berhasil ditangkap dan menyerahkannya ke putri Rio.

"Ber-berhasil! AKU DAPAT BOLANYA! AKU MENANG! AKU JADI ISTRI PANGERAN KARMA!" Putri Rio yang tidak kaget, berpura-pura antusias melompat-lompat setelah tangannya menerima bola hantaran dari Isogai sendiri. "RAJA TERASAKA! AKU MANTUMU, YAH!"

"Hmmm, siapa kamu tuan putri nan cantik yang menjadi istri anakku satu-satunya?" Raja Terasaka terdengar senang akhirnya istri pangeran Karma sudah didapatkan.

"Perkenalkan," Nakamura Rio keluar dengan anggun dari kerumunan para putri dan dengan cepat disambut oleh sang Raja dan pangerannya sendiri. "Nama hamba adalah Putri Juliet dari Kerajaan Neuro yang mulia…"

"Hmmm, Kerajaan Neuro? Sepertinya belum pernah dengar…," kata Raja Terasaka heran sambil mengelus-ngelus janggut palsunya.

"Err, itu hanya sebuah kerajaan kecil tak terkenal yang berada di sebelah…."

"TIBA-TIBA! Sebelum Putri Juliet sempat menjelaskan, terdengar suara menyeramkan muncul dari udara, DUARRR!" Narator Tomoya Seo yang profesional sampai berlutut ke tanah.

"Nyehehehehehe...nyehehehehe…"

("Sialan, Kirara berat banget!" kata Maehara tajam dari balik panggung sambil berusaha menarik tali yang menggantung Kirara di langit-langit)

"Nyehehehehe...nyehehehehehe…!" Hazama Kirara entah dari mana mengenakan pakaian serba hitam muncul dadakan tak diundang dan sepertinya pulang juga tak ada yang mau mengantar. "Nyehehehe…"

"Si-siapa kau penyihir jahat?!" Raja Terasaka terdengar kaget saat melihat penyihir Kirara muncul dengan suaranya yang bikin merinding khas mak lampir.

"Aku di sini datang untuk menghukum putramu, Raja Terasaka dari Kerajaan Kunu, nyehehehehe!"

"A-apa?! Penjaga tangkap penyihir itu segera! Jangan biarkan dia mendekati putra bejatku satu-satunya!" Suara Raja Terasaka menggelegar terdengar.

"Penyihir sialan! Mau apa kamu denganku, heh? Mau aku lempar dengan bom wasabi?" Pangeran Karma ketus menantang.

"Penyihir Kirara dengan tongkat sakti panjangnya segera menyihir para penjaga yang mau menangkapnya. Dia pun membekukan seluruh orang yang berusaha menangkapnya, _u go girl_!" Tomoya Seo entah mengapa ikutan senang.

"Nyehehehe, percuma saja kalian berusaha menangkapku! Aku penyihir tak terkalahkan dari Bobobo," kata Kirara terbahak-bahak memamerkan giginya. "Aku datang untuk menghukum putramu karena kelakuan bejatnya!"

"Ja-jangan!" Raja Terasaka berteriak.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat karena tiba-tiba…

"ZAPPPP...," sebuah cahaya mengenai pangeran Karma # _supported by_ Ritsu CGI

Pangeran Karma pun menutup matanya…

Dan tubuhnya nyaris terjatuh ke lantai dengan keras kalau tidak ditopang dengan tangan sang ayah…#jujur Terasaka sebetulnya ogah

"TIDAKKKKKKKKK…! PUTRA BEJATKU!" Raja Terasaka Terisak.

Putri Rio cuma bisa cengo menatap calon suami yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Sekretaris Ren Sakakibara diam-diam menahan tawanya.

Tomoya Seo jumpalitan.

"Nyehehehehe...! Mulai sekarang aku kutuk anakmu untuk tidur setiap dua jam sekali seumur hidupnya! Dan hanya ciuman dari seorang putri yang tulus hatinya mencintai sang pangeran yang bisa membebaskan putramu dari kutukan tidur tak termaafkan! Itu pun kalau ada wanita bodoh yang mau," dan dengan lambaian jubah hitamnya penyihir Kirara menghilang tak berbekas dalam kepulan asap. "Selamat tinggal! Ciao!"

Poof…

Dan tepuk tangan membahana terdengar saat tirai ditutup untuk mengakhiri babak kedua…

.

.

.

"Tak kusangka drama picisan karya Bitch-sensei sepertinya sukses," Maehara yang kelelahan dari tadi menarik tali penggantung tubuh Kirara cuma bisa duduk di pojokan sambil kipas-kipas. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana ketua OSIS kita? Dari tadi sepertinya tak kelihatan batang hidungnya, eh, maksudku batang ekornya."

"Entahlah, padahal sebentar lagi drama babak terakhir dan giliran dia siap tampil, kan?" sahut Isogai yang masih dalam tahap penghilangan trauma setelah memakai pakaian wanita.

"Eh, bukannya itu dia?" Maehara menunjuk onggokan kostum kuda lengkap dengan orang yang mengisinya. Sang kuda saat ini masih berada di pojokan nggak mau ngomong apa-apa, ngambek sepertinya. "Samperin, yuk!"

"Eh, buat apa? Diamkan saja, lagi ngambek kali, dari tadi diam saja," celetuk Isogai datar.

"Kalau begitu kau saja sana coba ajak ngomong, kasian juga dia, mungkin lagi nyiapin mental tampil dengan kostum kudanya," saran Maehara. "Sebagai sesama orang yang memakai kostum memalukan mungkin kau bisa memberinya semangat."

"Sialan kau, Mae," namun Isogai akhirnya mengalah dan bangkit dari lantai menuju ke tempat orang yang dimaksud.

"Err, Asano-kun, kamu tidak kepanasan seharian di dalam kostum?" Isogai sekarang membungkuk di hadapan sang kuda. "Copot saja kostumnya dan minum dulu."

Tapi sang kuda diam seribu bahasa dan cuma geleng kepala.

Isogai pun menyerah.

Dilema seorang Asano Gakushuu terlalu besar rupanya.

"Ayo semuanya berkumpul di sini! Kita akan siapkan babak terakhir," lagi-lagi Bitch-sensei kembali bertingkah bagai bos. "Isogai, sekalian bawa Asano-kun kemari, kita akan mulai dramanya! Dan mana tuan putrinya?!" Tanya Bitch-sensei saat melihat tak nampak Nakamura Rio diantara kerumunan siswa siswi 3A maupun 3E.

"Katanya dia mau ke toilet sebentar sensei," jawab Kayano cepat.

"Oke, nanti kamu segera siapkan dia naik ke atas panggung…sementara Maehara dan Okajima cepat persiapkan perlengkapannya!"

"Yep-yep sensei," kata Maehara menghela napas sambil menarik lengan Okajima.

.

.

.

.

"Ba-bagaimana dokter? Apakah anakku, Pangeran Karma, baik-baik saja?"

"Raja Terasaka yang galau melihat nasib anak semata wayang yang dari tadi kerjaannya cuma bisa tidur seharian memanggil dokter yang 'katanya' paling hebat sejagat Kerajaan Kunu itu, dokter Kotaro Takebayashi," kali ini giliran suara cewek manis-manis gula bersumber dari Yukiko Kanzaki yang menjadi narator baru diiringi siulan para penonton pria.

"Maafkan aku, yang mulia, tapi sepertinya hanya ciuman dari seorang putri yang hatinya tulus mencintai pangeran yang sanggup memutuskan kutukan ini," terang dokter Takebayashi sambil merapikan bingkai kacamatanya.

"Si-sialan, padahal sudah jelas hanya wanita bodoh yang mau mencintai pria macam Pangeran Karma," Raja Terasaka bergumam marah sambil mengepalkan tangan. Dia kembali memandang anaknya yang tertidur lelap sampai air liur menetes dari sudut mulutnya. #sepertinya tidur beneran karena itu keahlian Karma yang terpupuk dari hobi tidur di kelas.

"Huhuhu, anakku, huhuhu," Ratu Tooka hanya bisa berbicara dalam isakan palsu.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, yang mulia, saya dengar Pangeran Karma memiliki calon istri?" Tiba-tiba dokter Takebayashi nyeletuk.

"Apa maksudmu, dok?"

"Begini, siapa tahu tuan putri sanggup mematahkan kutukan tidur tak termaafkan yang dilancarkan penyihir Kirara."

Tapi saran dokter Takebayashi dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Mustahil dok, mereka baru berkenalan beberapa menit. Dan mengingat kelakuan putraku yang bejat ini, mustahil ada wanita yang sungguh-sungguh akan mencintainya," Raja Terasaka pasang pose pusing.

"Su-suamiku, _darling_ , bagaimana kalau kita coba saja panggil Putri Juliet? Apapun harus kita lakukan, sayangku…," kata sang Ratu putus asa sambil berharap-harap cemas.

"Baiklah, apa, sih, yang enggak untukmu, sayang," akhirnya Raja Terasaka mengabulkan permintaan istri tercinta. "Mana sekretaris kerajaan?!"

"Hamba di sini, yang muliaaa, ohohohoho," lagi-lagi Ren Sakakibara tampil sambil berputar yang anehnya tidak ke arah Raja Terasaka dan malahan menyamping ke arah narator.

Bitch-sensei dari balik panggung terpaksa memberinya tatapan laser yang tajam ketika melihat gelagat sekretaris kerajaan yang mau menggoda sang narator.

"Ehem, hamba di sini, yang mulia Raja Terasaka," Ren Sakakibara membungkuk di hadapan rajanya.

"Cepat kau undang Putri Juliet kemari untuk mencium pangeran Karma!"

"Siap, laksanakan!" Dan sekretaris Ren pun beranjak pergi menghilang ke balik panggung.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Cepat, mana Nakamura Rio?! Dia harus segera muncul ke atas panggung! Apakah dia sudah kembali dari urusannya di toilet?" Bitch-sensei berkata panik saat Rio belum balik-balik dari toilet. "Adegan paling penting ini harus sukses!"

"A-aku akan coba mencarinya, sensei!" sahut Kaede Kayano yang bertugas sebagai asisten drama Bitch-sensei dan langsung menyusul Rio ke toilet. Bitch-sensei pun hanya bisa sebal menunggu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung hak sepatu tingginya ke lantai.

5 menit pun berlalu, tapi tetap tak ada kabar dari Nakamura Rio maupun Kaede Kayano yang menyusulnya. Para penonton sudah mulai resah karena menunggu drama yang alurnya tidak maju-maju.

Oh, ada apa gerangan ini? Jangan-jangan Nakamura Rio betulan kabur untuk menghindar dari adegan cipokan itu karena ogah nyium sang pangeran yang tertidur pulas betulan tak peduli keadaan sekitar.

Hal ini membuat Bitch-sensei lebih panik dari sebelumnya, dan siap menyusul sendiri ke toilet karena perasaannya sudah tidak enak sebelum…

Pada akhirnya Nakamura Rio muncul dengan pakaian acak-acakkan, wajah tertutup rambut tak tertata, dan nafas yang memburu karena lari kelelahan. Dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya sambil terbungkuk-bungkuk mengelus dada.

"Dari mana saja kamu?!" Tanya sensei berambut pirang itu kesal, namun pertanyaannya tak mendapatkan balasan sebab Rio sepertinya nampak terlalu lelah untuk menjawab. "Sudah sana cepat naik ke atas panggung!" perintah Bitch-sensei jengkel sambil melihat anak didiknya naik ke atas panggung dan memantau dari samping dengan mulut cemberut.

Sang putri pun melangkah perlahan-lahan ke atas panggung nampak gugup dengan adegan paling highlight yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para pemirsa. Dan lebih malunya lagi adegan cipokan itu dilakukan secara live!

"Oooh...akhirnya sang Putri Juliet yang cantik jelita telah datang yang muliaaa...," Ren Sakakibara melangkah berputar ke arah sang putri yang dimaksud untuk membawanya langsung ke hadapan Pangeran Karma.

Tapi langkah kaki sekretaris Sakakibara mendadak berhenti, sedangkan wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak dapat dibaca.

Lebih tepatnya ekspresi wajah 'Horor' seakan melihat poni kesayangan terpotong menjadi dua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?! Cepat bawa Putri Juliet kemari!," perintah Raja Terasaka sedikit emosi.

"Err...tapi yang mulia…," Sakakibara bingung harus berkata apa, diliriknya sang putri yang masih mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Raja Terasaka yang tak sabar giliran berjalan ke arah Putri Juliet, namun sedetik kemudian langsung membeku ikut-ikutan Sakakibara dengan lagi-lagi ekspresi wajah tak biasa. Ekspresi wajah seakan tersadar akan sesuatu dibarengi jari yang terangkat menunjuk ke arah wajah sang putri yang diyakini berkelamin wanita.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Di sisi lain:

"Sensei, aku sudah temukan Rio!" Kaede Kayano baru muncul 15 menit kemudian setelah kepergiannya mencari sang putri yang katanya tadi mau ke toilet dan nyatanya saat ini berdiri tepat di samping sahabat hijaunya itu.

Eh...tunggu dulu, kalau yang di samping Kaede adalah Nakamura Rio lalu...

"SIAPA TUAN PUTRI YANG SEKARANG ADA DI ATAS PANGGUNG?!" Belum pernah rasanya seorang Irina Jelavic berteriak sekeras itu. Terakhir kali dia pernah mengeluarkan suara sekeras itu saat dia dan Koro-sensei ketahuan mengintip Karasuma-sensei mandi.

" _ASANO GAKUSHUUU?!"_ Terasaka berteriak dalam diam dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" Terasaka berjalan ke arah Asano Gakushuu yang terang-terang menyamar sebagai tuan putri sambil berteriak ngeri dalam bisikan. "Dimana Nakamura?!"

"Sudah diam saja. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan," jawab Asano Gakushuu sok _manly_. "Teruskan saja dramanya…"

"A-apa?!" tanya Terasaka tak percaya.

"Oh, yang mulia, saat ini aku, Putri Juliet yang cantik, akan membangunkan calon suamiku tercinta, huhuhu…," Tak sia-sia Asano Gakushuu pernah belajar akting sebentar di Hollywood. Air mata mengalir deras bukan karena sedih melihat keadaan pangeran Karma yang dikutuk, melainkan air mata bahagia karena impian cipokannya sebentar lagi akan terkabul.

Mau tak mau Raja Terasaka beserta pemain lainnya yang masih syok terpaksa melanjutkan adegan drama daripada berimbas malu di hadapan penonton yang tengah berkya-kya karena tuan putri mendadak ganteng.

"Oh, calon mantuku yang cantik (" _Hoek_!") kiranya engkaulah wanita(?) yang tulus mencintai putraku satu-satunya, pangeran Karma," Raja Terasaka berjalan ke arah Putri Juliet yang saat ini tengah berlutut di samping tempat tidur Karma dengan mata berbinar. "Karena itu ciumlah dia dan lepaskanlah dia dari kutukan tidur tak termaafkan…"

Pangeran Karma rupanya masih tertidur amat pulas sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar dengan keadaan sekitar. Tidak sadar bahwa 3 detik lagi keperawanan bibirnya akan direnggut paksa oleh bibir seorang Asano muda yang sudah maju monyong siap melahap.

"HA-HARUS KUHENTIKAN!" Teriak Bitch-sensei dari samping panggung memutuskan untuk maju menghadang perbuatan nista ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka. Begini-begini Karma juga masih murid didiknya.

Itu niatan Bitch-sensei sebelum tangan dan kakinya dihentikan oleh lilitan tentakel berwarna kuning milik Koro-sensei.

"Nurufufufu…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan gurita brengsek! Lepaskan!"

"Nurufufufu, sudah nikmati saja adegan dramanya, Irina sensei…," sahut gurita itu tersenyum lebar. Rupa-rupanya Koro-sensei yang sudah lama mengetahui kesepakatan busuk antara Asano Gakushuu dengan Nakamura Rio sengaja diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya membantu mereka dengan niat acara drama gagal dan tentakelnya pun terselamatkan.

"Ti-tidakkkk, Karmaaaaa...," Bitch-sensei menutup mata karena hati tak tega.

Ren Sakakibara dan Terasaka yang melihat secara live dari dekat ikut-ikutan nutup satu mata, tapi ternyata hati doyan juga lihat gituan.

Takebayashi merinding disko ditemani Tooka Yada yang sudah mimisan deras dari hidungnya. #tentu saja sebab dia ikut keanggotaan fujoshi kepunyaan Rio

"Jadi, apakah Putri Juliet yang sebetulnya memiliki maksud tersembunyi akan sanggup mematahkan kutukan pangeran Karma dari ciuman yang berisi ramuan kristal bekal Raja Chiba?" Herannya Yukiko Kanzaki masih tetap 'adem' meneruskan narasinya sambil tersenyum pula.

Tapi ramuan kristal yang berada di genggaman tangan putri Juliet, eh, Putri Asano justru melayang ke lantai ketika dilemparnya keras-keras oleh si putri sendiri.

"Aku tak butuh ramuan ini!" kata Putri Asano mantap seenak jidat mengubah jalan cerita. "Ka-karena aku...aku putri yang bodoh ini sungguh-sungguh mencintai seorang Akabane Karma," Asano Gakushuu entah bagaimana dengan pipi merona merah menyatakan cinta.

Siulan pun terdengar dari arah penonton disertai isak tangis Ren Sakakibara sang pujangga yang kokoro-nya gampang tersentuh.

Sayang Akabane Karma sepertinya mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dan pelan-pelan membuka kelopak matanya. Pandangannya masih kabur akibat tidur kelamaan, Karma berusaha mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap mata tetapi tidak bisa karena saat ini kedua tangannya ditahan kuat oleh tenaga seseorang.

"A-apa?!" Karma berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur tampak bingung.

"Oh, Pangeran Karma! Terbebaslah kau dari kutukan tidur tak termaafkan dengan ciuman cinta tulusku ini," putri Asano berkata lantang sambil membasahi bibirnya yang sudah diberi pelembab rasa stroberi.

Akhirnya pandangan Karma mulai jelas dan hal pertama yang dilihat kedua matanya yang berair adalah sesosok remaja berambut jingga dengan bibir siap menerkam.

"A-ASANO-KUN?! Apa yang kau laku…!"

Kalimat Karma terputus dan matanya terbelalak lebar entah karena syok atau menikmati saat bibirnya mengecap manis rasa stroberi kesukaan dari pelembab bibir yang dipakai Gakushuu ketika remaja durjana tersebut merenggut paksa keperawanan bibir sang pangeran.

"HMMPH…!"

Pada level ini pemandangan di atas panggung sudah tak dapat dibenarkan lagi.

Terasaka dan Ren Sakakibara sudah elus-elus mata melihat kejadian yang bisa dikatakan dapat masuk daftar kriminal anak di bawah umur. Sementara itu, Ratu Tooka yang berdiri kurang dari 2 meter dari wilayah TKP sudah berenang sendiri di kubangan mimisan disusul para fujoshi yang menonton adegan live itu.

"Hmmmp! A-Asano-kun tegah…," terdengar suara manis manja pangeran Karma yang tak sadar dia keluarkan ketika bibirnya dilumat berulang kali oleh putri sinting kerajaan Gigaoka.

 _Karma-kun, akhirnya kau beradegan MBELOK… rasakan pembalasanku, buwahahaha…!_

Sayang Akabane Karma tak dapat mendengar teriakan hati Nakamura Rio yang pasang bodi di samping panggung sambil membawa kamera untuk memotret kejadian yang akan jadi topik utama di majalah fujoshi miliknya bulan depan.

Kasian Karma-kun cayang, sepertinya dia sudah kehabisan udara dari cipokan tingkat dewa yang dilancarkan Asano muda.

1 menit berlalu…

3 menit berlalu…

5 menit pun berlalu…

Sudah 7 menit woiii…! Sadar, dasar durjana!

Tapi sungguh bibir Karma adalah sebuah dosa bagi seorang Asano Gakushuu, karena dia tak henti menghisap, menjilat, dan melumat bibir merah aduhai Karma yang sudah lama dia incar selama ini.

 _Oh, Karma bibirmu sungguh asdfghjk rasanya…_

 _Oh, Karma bibirmu sungguh lembut menggoda rasanya…_

 _Oh, Karma kehangatanmu tak dapat kulupa…#plak_

Asano Gakushuu sudah mulai lebay melebihi sekretaris OSIS rupanya. Tapi memang bibir Karma lebih lembut dari bayangannya. Gakushuu tak tahan ingin meeksplore lebih jauh dan dia berusaha menggigit bibir bawah Karma untuk mendapatkan akses masuk. #ea

"Akh!" Karma mengerang perih saat bibirnya digigit remaja berambut jingga itu. Sang pangeran yang kehabisan nafas seakan semua tenaga sudah tersedot keluar.

 _Oh, pangeranku, Karma, cayank…_

Gakushuu hanya bisa membatin perbuatannya

Bahkan dia tak sadar kalau ayahnya tercinta menonton adegan itu langsung dari deretan bangku pertama dengan mata berkilat. Persetan dengan ketua dewan mungkin pikirnya.

Saat ini Karasuma-sensei yang duduk tenang diantara penonton ikutan panik karena banyak siswi-siswi dari sekolah lain yang tumbang melihat adegan 'panas' di depan.

"Dimana gurita sialan itu?!" Karasuma-sensei berteriak frustasi karena tak ada yang menolongnya. Rupanya cuma dia yang kuat iman, sedangkan guru-guru lainnya sudah tumbang sepenuhnya.

"Busyet, lama amat…," gumam salah seorang penonton pria di lapangan.

"Asano-kun inga-inga! Kita masih main drama!" kata Tomoya Seo dari samping panggung sembari mengecek jam merek Guccinya.

"PLAKKK!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras berasal dari tamparan kuat Akabane Karma yang dilayangkan untuk menyadarkan putri Asano yang sedang kumat. Dan tamparan keras itu sukses membawa kesadaran Asano pulang.

Mata Asano Gakushu mengerjap karena terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresi wajahnya langsung terdiam horor melihat Karma tiba-tiba mewek dengan wajah memerah agak OOC.

"A-Asano-kun jahat!"

Seketika itu juga Karma yang masih bermain sebagai pangeran langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur karena rasanya pingin segera kabur keluar. Sepertinya kutukan tidur telah sukses dipatahkan meski berimbas fatal.

"Tu-tunggu, Karma!" Asano berteriak kalut mencegah Karma kabur.

"Ogah! Dasar durjana tega! Putri sialan!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Asano Gakushuu berhasil menarik lengan Karma dan mencegahnya pergi.

"Lepaskan aku atau mau kugebuk?!"

"Gebuk aku! Tampar aku lagi! Aku di-BDSM juga rela! Tapi jangan pergi dulu Karma!"

"Pokoknya lepasin!" Karma mulai meronta.

"Oh, sungguh tega, pangeran tak tahu diuntung! Setelah kutukan dipatahkan, sang pangeran malah tak tahu terima kasih dan ingin segera kabur main!" Ren Sakakibara jadi narator dadakan demi membantu sahabat tercinta.

"Karma! Maksudku Pangeran Karma dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" Asano panik berbicara. "Nakamura Rio terpaksa memintaku menggantikannya menjadi putri karena dia tadi sakit perut di kamar mandi jadi…"

 _Asano Gakushuu sialan, membawa namaku sebagai kambing hitam…_

Nakamura Rio sepertinya tak terima.

"Jangan bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong, beb! Mana mungkin aku bo…"

"AKU SUKA AKABANE KARMA DARI KELAS 3E! AKU SUKA DIA! AKU INGIN CIUMAN DENGANNYA!"

Gerakan Asano Gakushuu langsung beku mendengar suara keras yang entah bersumber darimana. Suara yang sangat familiar.

Ya iyalah, karena itu suara pernyataan cintanya yang diam-diam direkam Rio dan saat ini tengah dimainkan lewat loudspeaker berkat bantuan Ritsu.

 _Mampus kau Asano Gakushuu...dasar putri gombal!_

Nakamura Rio meringis melihat ekspresi Asano muda yang tak terbaca sangking syoknya. Gadis jahil itu bahkan sampai menekan tombol 'play' berulang-ulang.

""AKU SUKA AKABANE KARMA DARI KELAS 3E! AKU SUKA DIA! AKU INGIN CIUMAN DENGANNYA!"

"AKU INGIN CIUMAN DENGANNYA!"

"AKU INGIN CIUMAN DENGANNYA!"

"AKU INGIN CIUMAN DENGANNYA!"

Siapapun tolong kuburkan Asano Gakushuu sekarang.

"BRENGSEK!" Akhirnya Karma yang sudah paham situasi sebenarnya langsung meluncurkan hantaman ke wajah putri Gakushuu yang tak berdaya harus berbuat apa karena sudah K.O duluan oleh pengkhianatan Nakamura Rio.

"BUUKKK!"

Wajah Karma antara kesal dan malu melihat rivalnya melayang ke lantai akibat pukulan telaknya. Karma betul-betul ingin mati tenggelam rasanya.

Pipi kiri Gakushuu langsung bonyok mendapatkan pukulan keras dari sang pria pujaan. Kalau sudah begini tak ada pilihan lain, Gakushuu terpaksa mengakui perasaan MBELOK-nya ke Karma.

Setelah melayangkan pukulan hebat ke wajah pria berambut jingga itu, Karma berusaha melangkah pergi. Sudah cukup main dramanya, kalau begini Karma ingin bunuh diri saja sambil menenggak susu stroberi dan obat sakit kepala. #emang bisa ya, Karma?

Tapi lagi-lagi tangannya ditahan oleh genggaman Asano Gakushuu yang berusaha duduk karena kesakitan setelah dihantam jotosan maut pria di depannya.

"Karma...maafkan aku…"

Langkah kaki Karma terhenti seketika.

"Karma, maafkan aku…"

"Tak akan kumaafkan, bodoh…," pipi Karma merona merah masih setengah mewek mendengar suara lembut Asano yang meminta maaf dari balik punggungnya.

"Maafkan aku karena menjadi putri bodoh yang mencintai sang pangeran…," Asano Gakushuu mendongakkan wajahnya memandang Karma yang tak mau memandang balik.

"Maafkan aku karena Asano Gakushuu ini mencintai Akabane Karma dari kelas 3E…"

Hening.

Tak ada balasan dari mulut Karma setelah mendengar kalimat yang meluncur keluar dari bibir Asano muda.

Yang ada hanya isak tangis Ren Sakakibara dari pojokan.

Koro-sensei pun sudah melepaskan ikatan tentakelnya dari tubuh Bitch-sensei karena sang gadis malah giliran mengharu biru melihat adegan paling romantis se-Kunugigaoka.

Tak terkecuali para penonton juga ikutan terbawa suasana.

Lalu, pak ketua dewan? Jangan ditanya…

"Pangeran Akabane Karma, maukah kau menjadi calon suamiku sesungguhnya?" Hanya senyuman lembut yang bisa diberikan Gakushuu sekarang.

"Kau pikir dengan perkataanmu itu aku akan menerimamu, Putri Asano brengsek?" sahut Akabane Karma tajam membalikkan badan menatap pria yang masih duduk di lantai, menunggu jawaban Karma sambil menahan tangannya agar tidak beranjak pergi. "Kau sungguh-sungguh putri bodoh yang tidak peka…"

"A-apa?" Asano Gakushuu tampak bingung dengan maksud Karma.

"Aku tak sudi menerimamu Putri Asano…"

"Ta-tapi Karma, kumohon…," Gakushuu nampak syok mendengar kalimat penolakan itu.

"Aku tak sudi menerimamu Putri Asano, karena yang kusuka itu hanya Dosanko-ku seorang…"

Cengo.

Wajah Asano Gakushuu sekarang cengo.

Nyawanya mungkin sudah melayang keluar dari mulut menuju akhirat.

"Ka-Karma? Apa maksud..."

"Kan dari dulu sudah kubilang, hanya Dosanko-ku yang mengerti aku...Yang aku suka itu Dosanko Gakushuu, bukan Putri Asano Gakushuu…," Karma memandang rivalnya dengan pipi yang sudah sebelas duabelas sama buah tomat.

"Cieeee, Gakushuu siap ditunggangi Karma sepertinya…," Ratu Tooka Yada mengeluarkan karakter aslinya. "Anak bejatku satu-satunya, kurestui kamu menikah dengan kuda peliharaan kita. Bukan begitu sayangku?"

"Eh-eh...i-iya, kurestui kau juga dengan Dosanko, nak…," sahut Raja Terasaka cepat.

"Ka-Karma, jadi maksudmu…?" Gakushuu agak tak percaya dengan perkataan Karma.

"Dasar pria tidak peka bodoh…," Karma sekarang tak berani menatap pria yang saat ini tengah beranjak berdiri.

Bitch-sensei datang dari balik panggung membawa kostum kuda putih berambut pirang yang seharusnya dikenakan oleh Asano Gakushuu. Tidak hanya kostum yang dibawanya, tapi tangan kirinya saat ini tengah menjewer telinga salah satu siswa 3A yang dipaksa oleh Gakushuu untuk menggantikan dan memakai kostum miliknya.

"Dasar anak, bodoh! Pakai kostum kepunyaanmu sendiri!" Perintah Bitch-sensei yang melempar kostum kuda tersebut tepat ke wajah Gakushuu yang bingung. "Yah, hancur sudah cerita dramaku hari ini, tapi tak apalah…," kata guru pirang itu menghela napas, namun akhirnya tersenyum juga.

Sepersekian detik Asano Gakushuu hanya bisa memandang kostum kuda di tangannya. Tapi kemudian akhirnya dia tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan Karma yang tanpa sadar sudah sedari tadi dia genggam. Dan perlahan ia pun mengenakan kostum bagian tubuh kuda putihnya.

"Pangeran Akabane Karma dari kelas 3E, maukah… maukah kau mau menjadi calon suami dari kudamu yang bodoh ini?" tanya Asano Gakushuu saat ini tengah menatap wajah Karma yang masih membisu.

"Asalkan kau mau memakai kostum itu untuk sebulan ke depan dan menjadi kuda tungganganku…," jawaban Karma meluncur manis lewat mulutnya disertai rona merah di pipi yang berusaha ia tutupi. "Maka aku bersedia menjadi calon suamimu…"

Sang kuda pun tanpa pemberitahuan mencium kembali pangeran kesayangannya meski hanya 3 detik. Karma yang kaget dan malu dengan ciuman singkat itu langsung mengambil kostum kepala kuda yang tergeletak terlupakan di lantai di dekat kaki Gakushuu, "Pakai, nih, kepala kudamu, dasar bodoh!"

"Ternyata selama ini, pangeran bejat Karma sudah lama menyukai kuda peliharaannya dari kecil, Dosanko," Yukiko Kanzaki mengambil alih kembali peran sebagai narator setelah menampar Ren Sakakibara yang gagal menciumnya karena ikut terbawa perasaan. "Kutukan tidur tak termaafkan penyihir Kirara telah berhasil dipatahkan oleh Dosanko yang nekad menyamar sebagai putri karena sang kuda sungguh-sungguh mencintai pangeran Karma tanpa syarat apa pun. Keduanya saling mencintai dan hidup bahagia selamanya."

Sorakan riuh membahana di gedung olahraga sore itu berkat ending drama picisan yang sepertinya memang hepi end.

Sepertinya…

"Asano-kun? Bisa kau jelaskan kepadaku apa maksud semua ini?" Tiba-tiba hawa dingin beraura lipan menjalar ke tengah panggung dari balik punggung Gakushuu.

"Mampus…"

.

.

.

 _The End_.

.

.

.

AKHHHHHH! AKHIRNYA SELESAI SUDAHHHH...TT Maapkan author baru bisa update sekarang...Ah, tapi-tapi semuanya hepi end horeee *tebar konfetti*

Untuk yang sudah mereview baik yang anon dan tidak anon terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

Dan setelah ini author berencana juga akan segera melanjutkan epep AsaKaru yang lain, ditunggu saja. Pokoknya doakan selalu AsaKaru ini untuk terus ternista dan hidup bahagia, buwhahahaha….! *author kalap *ditabok Karma

Akhir kata, mind to review?

.

.

.

 **Omake** **:**

"Jadi?"

"Apanya yang jadi?"

"Bagaimana nasibmu di tangan pak ketua dewan kemarin?"

Saat ini terlihat kedua remaja sebaya yang sedang bercumbu berduaan di atap sekolah gedung utama sewaktu jam istirahat.

"Ketua dewan sialan itu menyuruhku membantu pekerjaannya kira-kira sampai 3 tahun ke depan," kata Asano Gakushuu menjawab pertanyaan Karma.

"Hanya itu?" Karma angkat alis.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kupikir kau akan dibunuh atau diceraikan menjadi anak karena berani menyukai pria berbatang."

"Tenang saja, sesungguhnya dia sudah tahu aku menyukaimu berkat psikiater sialan yang memberitahunya."

"Psikiater?" Tanya Karma penasaran.

"Lupakan…"

"Tapi tak kusangka drama picisan hancur itu bisa menjadi juara favorit setelah apa yang kau lakukan," kata Karma santai sambil menyedot susu stroberinya. Kupikir kita akan kalah." #wohohoho tentu saja, jangan remehkan _the power of fujoshi_ #plak! (sumpah itu suara Nakamura Rio, bukan author!)

Jujur, tentu saja Karma dan anak-anak kelas 3E yang lain senang karena itu berarti mereka mendapatkan kesempatan menghancurkan tentakel-tentakel guru gurita kesayangan mereka. Meski dia masih sedikit kesal setelah mengetahui Asano bekerjasama dengan Rio untuk menipunya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal drama…

"Ne, Karma-kun...pulang sekolah nanti kau ada waktu?"

"Memang kenapa?" perasaan Karma mendadak tidak enak.

"Ne, ngomong-ngomong soal persyaratanmu itu…"

"Ya-yang mana ya?" tanya Karma pura-pura lupa.

"Kau tahu yang mana...hmmm," jawab Gakushuu mesum memotong jarak diantara mereka berdua, Karma spontan langsung bergeser merinding ngeri.

"Malam ini...aku bersedia menjadi tung-ga-ngan-mu, Karma-kun…"

"PLAKKK!"

Sepertinya malam ini, sang kuda batal ditunggangi majikannya.

.

.

.

Tamat (beneran).


End file.
